


Sozinhas, Juntas

by Fire_Foxxy



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, KiGo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Foxxy/pseuds/Fire_Foxxy
Summary: Kigo. Kim e Shego são hétero, arqui-inimigas, e estão presas numa realidade alternativa, apenas as duas. É assim que elas se apaixonam.[Tradução PT-BR]





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone, Together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408612) by Failte200. 



> Tradução da história de mesmo nome - Alone, Together  
> Estou fazendo crosspost, tendo postado essa história primeiramente no Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/alone-together-14014186
> 
> Link da história original (em inglês):  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2949422/1/Alone-Together  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099050/chapters/6714170
> 
> As notas do autor também serão traduzidas para manter uma maior fidelidade à obra original.

Aviso legal: Eu não possuo a Disney, Kim Possible, ou qualquer um dos personagens do desenho. Não tenho quaisquer conexões com a Disney. Bem como não pretendo lucrar com essa história.   
  
Notas do Autor: Isso é um prólogo - um 'teaser' para que o leitor saiba antes da hora o que vai acontecer, o "ponto da história". Sim, obviamente terá mais... a história será tão longa quanto tiver que ser.   
  
Vou começar meio devagar - me desculpe por isso - mas agora acho que vai dar tudo certo. Meu computador parece estar funcionando normalmente agora. As atualizações tem que acontecer AO MENOS uma vez por semana, mas talvez o próximo capítulo demore mais do que isso...   
  
E como qualquer autor de fanfictions te diria: os comentários são o "lucro" que eu tiro disso. Somente uma dica. ;)

* * *

 

"Alô?" Kim disse, o cansaço em sua voz era evidente. Quem diria que alguém ligaria JUSTAMENTE no momento em que ela estava quase dormindo. As imagens e sentimentos que corriam descontroladamente por sua cabeça nos últimos dias finalmente se puseram em perspectiva, e ela quase conseguia coloca-los para fora de sua mente.  _Não era eu. Não eramos nós. Não é possível._

"Sou eu." Shego disse.

O coração de Kim quase pulou para fora de sua boca, "Doutora!", ela disse sem pensar, sua voz transbordava em felicidade, mas logo começou a se perguntar o motivo. E... por que ela havia chamado Shego de 'Doutora'?

Mas Shego não disse absolutamente nada sobre ter sido chamada de 'Doutora'. Ela já sabia tudo sobre ser a 'Doutora'... Como Kim, Shego sabia mais do que gostaria; e também como Kim, o conhecimento não a deixaria só. Ela não queria ter feito essa ligação - mas ela simplesmente não podia evitar.

"Eu me lembrei de algo... Kim." Shego disse. Mas não soou muito como a Shego que Kim conhecia. Não havia sarcasmo em sua voz, nem mesmo um sorriso implícito em seu rosto. Não havia nem um pouco daquela  _confiança_ de que Shego gostava de se gabar. Na realidade, ela soava um pouco como... a outra Shego.

"E-eu também" Kim respondeu antes que pudesse se conter. Não! Ela não havia se "lembrado" de nada!  _Não era eu! Não eramos nós! Merda!_

Novamente, Shego pareceu simplesmente ignorar ao invés de prosseguir com o usual "Oh? O que?" que Kim tanto temia.

"Eu... Eu lembro de ter sido resgatada, Kim. Eu me lembro do que aconteceu. Você se lembrou disso também?"

"Uh... Não"  _Oh graças a Deus..._ "Mas - o que aconteceu? Como você se lembrou? Digo... Você tem CERTEZA de que está... se lembrando?"  _Porque TEM que ser outra coisa! São APENAS SONHOS! E... de qualquer forma... não eramos... "nós"..._

"Nós estivemos la por vinte-e-um anos. Vinte-e-um anos, Ruiva. Uh... Quero dizer..." Mas Shego nunca chegou a terminar de falar o que ela queria 'dizer'.

Kim estava completamente atordoada para dizer qualquer coisa. Nos acontecimentos do 'sonho' dela, tudo tinha acontecido apenas dez anos após o acidente, o que significava que elas tinham morado lá por mais onze anos depois daquilo. Isso significa... Isso significa...  _Não! PELO AMOR DE DEUS NÃO!_

Seus olhos rapidamente se fecharam como se aquilo pudesse manter os pensamentos fora de sua mente, Kim recorreu à sua única opção segura: perguntar sobre o que havia acontecido. "E como é que nós fomos resgatadas?" Pronto. Era uma boa pergunta. Ela poderia escutar Shego falando sobre os fatos. Fatos. Acontecimentos. Sem quaisquer sentimentos.  _Chega de sentimentos! Por favor..._

"Você construiu um sinalizador. Você chamou de... algo como "fase da realidade" - Não me lembro. Você disse que, ou funcionaria imediatamente ou simplesmente não funcionaria." Shego relatou com naturalidade e mantendo-se ao lado dos fatos.

"Eu... Eu construí?"

"Sim. Você nos salvou, Ruiva... Quero dizer... 'Kim'." Shego ficou em silêncio, mas Kim sabia que havia algo a mais que ela queria dizer. Kim, como sempre, teria que fazê-la abrir a boca... Sério, a Shego podia ser TÃO... espera um minuto... como diabos a Kim saberia como a Shego podia ser?  _Não era ela!_

Kim rolou duas vezes pela cama, deitando-se em posição fetal, o telefone ainda grudado em seu ouvido.  _Deus... Deus... Deus..._ ela pensou. E pela primeira vez, admitiu - talvez as coisas realmente haviam acontecido. Talvez seja verdade.  _Talvez FOSSEMOS nós... Deus..._

"Kim? Kim, o que você lembrou? Kim..." A voz de Shego praticamente implorava. Não, essa não era a Shego que Kim conhecia. Ela era a Shego que Kim  _veio_ a conhecer. E então Kim percebeu - Shego estava tão assustada quanto ela. Shego queria saber - e temia - a verdade tanto quanto Kim. E finalmente - Shego estava tão machucada quanto Kim. O que estava errado, o que estava faltando, foi subitamente revelado - e não era nada do que qualquer uma das duas esperava.

Era muito injusto manter Shego esperando, tentando adivinhar. Kim sabia agora... era real. Havia acontecido. Haviam sido elas. Diferentes, sim, mas iguais, sim. E Kim não poderia deixar Shego machucada da forma que estava... era algo que Kim simplesmente não poderia fazer. Não à Shego.

Não agora.

"Eu me lembro de me casar."

Silêncio.

Cinco minutos inteiros de silêncio enquanto o único som na linha telefônica era a respiração das duas.

Finalmente, sua voz quase falhando, Shego disse, "S-se casar comigo?"

Sob aquelas circunstâncias, era a pergunta mais estúpida que Shego poderia ter feito. Haviam SOMENTE as duas, durante vinte-e-um anos, aparentemente. Mas essa ironia nem mesmo chegou aos pensamentos de Kim.

"Sim... me casando com você, Doutora."

"-"


	2. Capitulo 1: Um Mundo Completamente Novo

Kim se abaixou, desviando da cotovelada de Shego e pulou em um giro duplo, torcendo para conseguir acertar o ombro da ladra no segundo giro, mas Shego empurrou a perna da garota para além de si, desviando do ataque e transformando o que era um giro duplo em um mortal-suicida. Entretanto, isso apenas deixou Kim em uma posição onde, de cócoras, ela conseguiria dar uma rasteira enquanto reequilibrava seu peso no braço esquerdo.

Quando Shego tentou dar uma tesoura, Kim se levantou do chão, forçando a outra garota a aceitar seu peso ou cair no chão e então a empurrou contra o suporte metálico do sinalizador em sua frente. Shego podia aceitar a pressão e força e tentar absorve-las ou usa-las. Ela decidiu agir, dando uma cambalhota para trás - ainda segurando Kim - e passando pelo primeiro anel do teletransportador do Dr. Drakken, que ainda estava ligado.

Elas saíram do outro lado do primeiro anel ao invés do segundo que estava há 3 metros de distância, o que era estranho. De qualquer forma, Shego não tinha tempo para refletir sobre aquilo. Ela caiu de pé, enquanto segurava Kim nos braços, mas a luta havia parado porque, de repente, as duas estavam  _morrendo_ de frio. Elas se puxaram num abraço apertado - uma tentativa desesperada de tentar reter o calor - enquanto olhavam fixamente uma para a outra, preparadas para resumir a luta caso uma das duas quebrasse a trégua.

"Gah! O que diabos foi AQUILO?" Kim perguntou, "Eu to  _congelando_!"

"Eu que o diga. Parabéns por nos empurrar pra dentro daquilo, princesa... temos sorte que funcionou!" Shego respondeu, incendiando suas mãos levemente para se aquecer mais rapidamente. Se Shego pudesse se aquecer com mais velocidade do que Kim, ela poderia tirar vantagem dessa situação. Talvez até mesmo acabar com a Senhorita Perfeitinha de uma vez por todas, finalmente. Uma rápida joelhada na espinha daria conta. Ou talvez uma cotovelada no pescoço. Ela considerou as opções enquanto esfregava os braços. "Doutor D!" ela berrou, "Já conseguiu dar conta do palhaço?"

Drakken não respondeu.  _Ron provavelmente conseguiu afugentar ele,_ Shego pensou. Mesmo sendo um palhaço, Ron ainda conseguia chutar a bunda de Drakken.  _Honestamente, Eu não sei porque não consigo encontrar um chefe mais respeitável... bem, heh, quero dizer, um que não vai me dar tantas tarefas pra cumprir._

Kim não ousou tirar os olhos da mulher de pele esverdeada e pálida - era exatamente tudo que Shego queria.

"Ron! Você tá ai? Tudo bem?"

Assim como Drakken, Ron não estava respondendo.

Shego também não ousou tirar os olhos de Kim. Ela não era tão imprudente. Não importa quão patética ela pensasse que Kim fosse em outras atividades, suas habilidades para lutar não podiam ser subestimadas. Shego aprendera isso da pior maneira. Várias vezes.

"Doutor D!" ela gritou mais alto.

"Ron!" Kim fez o mesmo.

Nada. Nada além do irritante e estranho som dos anéis, que parecia cada vez mais alto.

Shego deu dois passos para trás, afastando-se da zona de perigo de Kim, e olhou para os anéis. Ela não fazia idéia de como eles funcionavam, claro, mas ela  _havia_ visto o extremo cuidado com que Drakken tinha quando estava perto deles. Ela também se lembrava de como - quando ele estava finalmente pronto para puxar a alavanca e ligar os anéis - ele parecia estar  _tão_ nervoso, como se estivesse pronto para se jogar para trás do console em qualquer sinal de perigo. Então ela sabia que tinha algo nesses anéis que dava medo em Drakken, mesmo que  _ele_ os tivesse construído. E agora eles faziam um barulho estranho... e luzes laranja piscavam aleatoriamente pelo brilho azulado dos anéis.

Hora de ir. Mais uma invenção estava prestes a explodir. Essa seria a quarta deste ano.

Shego se virou e correu para a porta dos fundos. Kim, sentindo o perigo pelo comportamento de sua rival, correu para a porta da frente.

" "

Aquilo era estranho... o hovercraft ainda estava lá. Talvez Ron realmente  _tivesse_ sido capaz de capturar Drakken no fim das contas. Shego suspirou e subiu, adentrando o veículo aéreo. Tirar Drakken da cadeia era mais uma missão que ela teria que cumprir. Ela começava a se perguntar se trabalhar para o Dr. D realmente era uma boa ideia. Bem, talvez ela devesse ganhar um bônus gordo por isso. Ela fez uma nota mental para pedir isso a ele  _antes_ de tira-lo da cadeia dessa vez. Logo após os acontecimentos, Drakken não estaria tão desesperado. Talvez ela devesse deixa-lo preso um mês ou dois... fazer com que  ele entendesse como é a cadeia. Isso sim faria com que ela pudesse comprar um novo Learjet. O que ela tinha já estava fora de moda e ela queria um novo, daqueles com o design Rutan que tivesse aqueles bicos de canário. 

No seu caminho de volta para o esconderijo, e enquanto fantasiava quão maravilhoso seria o novo avião que compraria, - cores customizadas, claro, verde e vermelho como de costume - ela olhou em volta, buscando pontos de referência. Shego preferia ignorar sistemas de navegação sempre que possível e voar da seguindo a própria vontade. Só imbecis usavam GPS. Pilotos  _de verdade_ usavam o sol como bússola, o verdadeiro horizonte ao invés de um horizonte artificial, e pontos de referência para navegação. Seu primeiro ponto de referência era a Interestadual 40, em formato de trevo; a saída que levava até Middleton. 

E lá estava ela. Que bom, estava no caminho certo. Desviou o olhar da estrada, aproveitando a brisa nos cabelos longos e brilhantes. Espera um minuto-

Tem algo errado acontecendo. Ela olhou novamente para a rua em formato de trevo.

Carros, caminhões, caminhonetes para todos os lugares, a maioria  _fora_ da autoestrada. E nenhum deles se movia. Alguns pareciam estar em chamas. Um acidente? Parecia ser bem feio, com tudo espalhado pela estrada daquela forma. Bem, não era da conta dela. Não adiantava ser mórbida. Exceto, sabe, por diversão. Ela caminhou para perto do trevo, analisando a cena com mais precisão.

" "

Kim subiu no Humvee esperando encontrar Ron lá, com um Drakken amarrado perto de si, mas não. Nada de Ron. Nada de Dr. Drakken. E, para fechar com chave de ouro, nada de motorista também.  _Onde diabos ELE se meteu? Eles DEVERIAM ficar e esperar por nós! Deus, NINGUÉM aqui sabe o que tem que ser feito mais?_

De qualquer forma, ela não sairia de lá sem Ron. A imprensa nunca a perdoaria caso ela fizesse isso - heroínas não podiam simplesmente ir embora sem seus parceiros. Kim suspirou.  _Caramba, Ron... pra onde você foi?_

Ouvindo o familiar som do hovercraft de Drakken, Kim olhou para cima e viu Shego saindo de lá. Sozinha. Isso também era estranho - só havia um hovercraft parado ali quando ela chegou com Ron, então onde diabos estava Drakken? Bem, sem estresse, se Drakken fosse estúpido o suficiente para lutar contra ela sozinho, o bicho ia pegar para o lado dele. Ela empurrou aqueles pensamentos para fora de sua mente, concentrando-se em como ela deveria procurar por Ron. 

Duas horas depois, ela estava de volta ao Humvee. Estava  _exausta_ , havia procurado por toda a parte. Nada de Ron, Drakken ou até mesmo motorista.  _Talvez_ Shego tivesse amarrado eles dentro do hovercraft.  _Ótimo, agora vou ter que resgata-los. Demais. Você é fofo, Ron, mas as vezes você não me ajuda._ Ela se sentou no banco do motorista,  _Agora. Como eu faço pra isso funcionar..._ Como uma típica líder de torcida adolescente americana (heroína ou não), ela não tinha a mínima ideia de como uma transmissão manual funcionava. Esse carro tinha catorze marchas... apenas para ir para frente. Para trás haviam mais quatro. Sem mencionar a seleção de tração nas quatro rodas.

Uma hora depois, ela descia vagarosamente a montanha em direção a Middleton - na primeira marcha do começo ao fim. 

Pelas seis da tarde, ela estava de volta aos subúrbios, tendo pego todas as estradas secundárias para chegar lá, evitando as autoestradas. Ela não tinha visto outros veículos durante todo o percurso, mas ela passou por vários que aparentemente haviam saído da estrada.  _Provavelmente crianças_ , ela pensou com desdém - ignorando o fato de que ela também era uma 'criança'. 

"Pai! Mãe! Cheguei!" ela berrou, esperando que eles estivessem se perguntando sobre seu paradeiro. Hmmm, ninguém respondeu. Kim foi até a cozinha em busca de algo para comer.

Uma hora depois ela percebeu que, de fato, era uma hora depois. E ainda nada de mãe ou pai. Nada dos pirralhinhos também, mas eles provavelmente estariam com mamãe e papai. Mesmo assim, era estranho que eles não houvessem deixado notas ou mensagens ou qualquer outra coisa. Algo deve estar acontecendo... talvez algum tipo de evento na escola com os pirralhinhos. Ela decidiu ligar para Monique, sua melhor amiga.

"Atende, Monique..." ela disse, escutando logo em seguida uma mensagem genérica da caixa postal. "Monique! Atende!" ela tentou novamente. "Vamos, Mon... atende o telefone. Onde estão todos? Mon... não tem graça! Atende!" 

Tara. Angelica. Depois de refletir muito, Bonnie. Ninguém em casa. Okay, a escola, então. Não. Trabalho do papai?  _Niente_. O hospital - talvez a mamãe tivesse sido chamada para uma emergência - sem resposta, mais uma vez a porcaria da caixa postal. 

Sem resposta num _hospital_? 

A polícia. Caixa postal. Casa do Ron: caixa postal. Quartel General da Justiça Global: caixa postal. Kimmunicator: caixa postal.  _Mas que_...  _Okay, vamos tentar ISSO então_ : 190. 

Caixa postal.

Ela saiu de casa e começou a bater em todas as portas - os vizinhos da casa ao lado: não estavam em casa. NENHUM deles estava. Nem do outro lado da rua ou descendo o beco... nada.

E o pior de tudo, Kim só percebeu quando finalmente voltou para casa: o carro de ambos os pais ainda estavam na garagem.

Kim não era uma menina que entrava em pânico. Havia uma explicação para essa situação. Tinha uma explicação lógica e racional, e ela se sentiria boba quando finalmente descobrisse o que estava acontecendo.

E então a energia caiu.

" "

Kim estacionou o Camry de seu pai perto do hovercraft de Shego, de volta ao armazém. O relógio quase batia meia-noite, e a luz pálida e cinza  da lua cheia era a única cor que Kim conseguia enxergar. Kim nunca havia percebido antes - absolutamente  _tudo_ estava sem cor e cinza, porque não havia qualquer outra luz ao redor. Pelo menos não até onde ela conseguia ver. A energia havia caído por horas - mais uma nova experiência para ela.

_Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas, Shego..._ ela pensou, passando pela porta, sua lanterna escaneando os arredores.

Lá estava ela, sentada na cadeira à frente do console, no escuro. A vilã encarava os anéis queimados que estavam em sua frente. Shego estava esperando por Kim faziam três horas. Ela estava um pouco surpresa que demorou tanto tempo para a garota perceber que algo estava errado. A princípio, ela havia pensado em lutar com Kim ali - onde quer que "ali" fosse - mas ela se lembrou das diversas vezes que Drakken falou sobre como a entrada de massa e a saída de massa eram exatamente iguais... ele parecia se orgulhar disso. E, isso significava que, se ela tivesse passado pelos anéis com Kim, tinha uma chance de que ela teria que  _voltar_  com Kim. Isso deu fim aos seus pensamentos de ser resgatada e abandonar Kim ali. Bem... seria uma boa maneira de se livrar de sua arqui-inimiga, mas ela encontraria outra forma, no mundo real.

"TIRA ESSA PORRA DE LUZ DA MINHA CARA! "Shego berrou para Kim.

Kim abaixou a lanterna, mas se manteve atenta. "O que está acontecendo, Shego? Cade todo mundo?"

Shego sequer se importou em dizer algo.

"Me responde! O que aconteceu? Tem... tem algo... tem algo a ver com esses aros?"

Shego suspirou de forma intensa - Kim não calaria a boca enquanto ela não explicasse, obviamente. "São boas perguntas, Princesa! Mas eu não tenho as respostas. Esses 'aros' são os 'anéis' do teletransportador do Dr. D. Sabe - para onde você nos empurrou? Exato. Então a pergunta não é 'Onde estão todos?' e sim 'onde estamos NÓS?' !"

"O que você quer dizer com 'onde estamos nós'? E o que é um 'Teletransportador'?" Kim perguntou, seu instinto lhe dizendo que isso não era nada bom.

"Primeiro de tudo, Amorzinho. A gente vai ter que estar em trégua, você e eu. Até voltarmos, eu quero dizer. Só então vamos voltar 'aos negócios'. Entendeu?"

Kim concordou, e Shego contou a ela de forma exausta tudo o que sabia.

O 'Teletransportador' era a mais nova invenção de Drakken. Até onde ela conseguia se lembrar enquanto fingia estar ouvindo ao monólogo auto-engrandecedor do cientista louco, ele criava um looping no espaço-tempo, de um universo, através de outros universos, e de volta ao universo original. Entre isso não havia nem espaço e nem tempo. Ele havia testado a máquina em sua presença, atirando uma prancheta para dentro do anel. Então, ele atirou um pacote de teta de nega. E, finalmente, um gato. Cada item aparecia do outro lado, aparentemente sem nenhum arranhão, apenas gelado ao toque. Drakken estava em êxtase, maravilhado, e quase matou Shego de tanto repetir quão brilhante ele era.

"Então, para onde FOI todo mundo?" Kim perguntou de novo, irritada por ter que fazer perguntas para sua arqui-inimiga.

"Idiota! Você não entendeu? Nós NÃO estamos no NOSSO universo - estamos em outro. No universo onde todo mundo desapareceu exatamente na hora em que nós entramos, aparentemente."

"Da um tempo. Quais são as chances de nós acabarmos no universo onde -"

"Infinitamente pequenas, acredito eu." Shego a interrompeu, "Mas então, Dr. D disse que existe um número infinito de universos, cada um deles para cada uma das possibilidades do que pode acontecer. Olha, matemática não é meu forte, mas eu  _sei_ que 'infinito' é muita coisa, tá?" Não me peça por detalhes. Eu não sou uma cientista maléfica ou qualquer coisa do tipo."

Um universo onde todo mundo desapareceu exatamente no momento em que eles chegaram? Kim sequer poderia imaginar algo assim. Elas estavam absolutamente sozinhas ali? Elas certamente pareciam estar na região de Middleton...

"Talvez nós não estejamos tão longe, Shego... Talvez se pudéssemos-"

"UNIVERSO, Kim! É um UNIVERSO diferente!" Shego gritou exasperada, "Olha: o que nós precisamos é de um resgate. Dr. D vai encontrar uma forma de nos trazer de volta ao mundo real. O nosso mundo real. O nosso mundo original. Então cala a boca e espera. Se tiver uma ideia melhor, sou toda ouvidos."

Kim não tinha nenhuma ideia, e finalmente se sentou - longe do alcance de Shego e ainda prestando atenção nela - tentando achar uma posição confortável. Ela podia lidar com isso. Era apenas mais uma emocionante anedota em sua vida, apenas isso. Se Drakken não resgatasse Shego, então a Justiça Global certamente viria resgata-la. Ela era a recruta deles - ou recruta em potencial - de qualquer forma. Eles não poderiam simplesmente deixa-la para trás. E Ron explicaria tudo a eles, ela dependia disso. Sem estresse. Ela estaria em sua cama pela manhã.

A boa notícia era que, mesmo sendo verão, no topo das montanhas o clima era frio. Ela já se sentia meio gelada. Mas podia esperar. Sem problema. Sem problema nenhum.

" "

Novo mundo - Dia 3

"É sua vez de ir conseguir comida, Shego." Kim disse enquanto abria a última lata de Salsichas de Vienna. Não era tão ruim... se você estivesse com fome o suficiente. No primeiro dia, elas haviam conseguido um gerador "emprestado" de uma loja de ferragens. Uma culpou a outra por não ter pensado em pegar algum tipo de bomba manual enquanto estavam na loja, e eventualmente Kim voltou para pegar uma, e elas finalmente conseguiram gás para fazer tudo funcionar.

Então, pelo menos elas tinham aquecimento, luz e uma geladeira no armazém agora. E no congelador elas tinham leite, sorvete, morangos e o maior número de hot-pockets e pizzas congeladas possível. Mas essa dieta já estava se tornando enjoativa.

Kim desviou os olhos dos quadrinhos de espionagem que tinha nas mãos, "Shego! Sua vez de ir na padaria! Se puder me trazer maria-mole eu agradeço!" Kim não achava que Shego traria maria-mole, claro, especialmente porque ela havia pedido especificamente por isso. A trégua entre as duas estava finalmente se tornando menos insuportável, mas nenhuma delas se importava com o benefício da outra. Ainda sim, não machucaria tentar. Kim havia pego uns morangos - os favoritos de Shego - então Shego estava devendo.

Mas Shego estava ocupada pensando em outras coisas. Algo que ela só refletiu sobre no exato momento em que ouviu a voz de Kim, e ela não estava gostando daquela ideia nem um pouco.

Não havia acontecido absolutamente nada por três dias seguidos, enquanto elas apenas olhavam para o espaço onde estavam os anéis, esperando por... por algo. Não havia nada. Ela estava pensando que Drakken  _teria_ que resgata-la, talvez ela não fosse uma das melhores assistentes - sua incapacidade de derrotar Kim Possible era a maior prova disso - mas ela  _tinha_ tirado ele da cadeia em diversas ocasiões. Então ele  _tinha_ que salva-la, certo?

O que havia chegado à sua mente era que Kim Possible sempre foi  _quem_  colocou ele na cadeia. E Kim estava ali. Então, ele tinha efetivamente se livrado de Kim de uma vez por todas - contanto que ela permanecesse ali.

_Ele faria isso? Ele me deixaria aqui só pra se livrar de Kim?_

Era óbvio que ele faria isso! Desgraçado! Ela ficaria sentada ali, esperando para  _sempre_! Não, ela não.  _Foda-se essa merda... só... foda-se tudo._ De certa forma, ela estar ali era culpa de Kim, mesmo que ela nunca fosse dizer isso - porque então ela perceberia quão estúpido aquele pensamento era. Ela se levantou de forma decisiva, "To caindo fora, Princesa."

"O que?" Kim não conseguia acreditar. Para onde ela iria? E o resgate? O que ela queria dizer?

"To indo. Agora mesmo. Nunca vai haver um 'resgate'... Drakken finalmente se livrou de você, não acho que ele gostaria de te trazer de volta."

"Mas e você?"

"Bom, eu vim aqui pra passear né? Como sempre. De qualquer forma, vou achar algum lugar que tenha água corrente e tomar um banho. Esse é o meu plano pro futuro. Não precisa me esperar."

Shego saltou para fora do hovercraft e partiu sem olhar para trás.

" "

Kim não conseguiu suas marias-moles. Assim que Shego partiu, ela realmente sentiu a solidão bater. Com Shego por perto, ela se sentia num tipo de acampamento. Coma o que encontrar, passe o tempo como queira - como se estivesse de férias. Claro, teria sido melhor se ela estivesse presa com outra pessoa -  _qualquer pessoa_ \- que não fosse Shego... Ron, por exemplo. Com ele as coisas poderiam ser... mais engraçadas. Mas agora...

Poderia Shego estar certa? Ninguém viria resgata-las? Shego tinha um ponto sensato, Drakken conseguiu se livrar de Kim... ele abandonaria Shego só por isso? Ele não precisava dela para... para... lutar contra a Team Possible? Aparentemente, não precisava mais. Quem iria roubar as coisas para ele então? Saiba que Drakken costumeiramente comprava as coisas que ele precisava de qualquer forma... mas quem iria tira-lo da prisão?

Mas de novo, com Kim fora de vista, ele provavelmente  _nunca_ iria para a prisão.

Jamais ser resgatada? Ela passaria o resto da vida... aqui... sozinha? Ela olhou em volta, observando o armazém, como se tudo tivesse mudado de repente. Esse era o mundo dela. Esse era... TODO o mundo... nada mais. Ninguém mais. Era isso. Para sempre. Ela morreria aqui.

Não... não, pelo amor de Deus, ela  _NÃO_ morreria aqui! Deve haver  _algo_ que ela possa fazer!  _Alguma_ forma de voltar - assumindo que Shego estivesse certa sobre o que aconteceu. Pela primeira vez, ela estudou os controles do console dos anéis. Haviam botões e mostradores marcados como "Estágio" e "iEstágio", "Inclinação Quântica", "Amplificadores de Loopings", "rho-dP", "phi-dP", "dP/dr"... e dezenas de outros marcados apenas com letras Gregas e símbolos engraçados. Ela nunca conseguiria adivinhar como isso funcionava sem um manual... ou instruções ou...

Espera... ela  _tinha_ manuais! Ou talvez melhor ainda, ela tinha acesso à todas as notas de Drakken! Tudo estava ali! E se não estava ali, estaria em seu esconderijo não-tão-secreto. Ela provavelmente conseguiria encontrar uma lista de materiais, notas de construção... tudo o que ela precisaria... nada teria sumido, nada estaria escondido porque o Dr. Drakken jamais iria esperar que ela procurasse...  _ISSO_ _!_

O mundo todo estava à sua disposição! Ela poderia criar outro anel - ela só precisaria de um, certo? - e resgatar a si mesma!

Talvez leve um tempo até que ela conseguisse entender tudo, claro. Talvez... um ano? Com 16 anos de idade, um ano parecia durar uma eternidade para Kim, e certamente seria muito tempo. Mas ela poderia voltar para casa em um ano!

Cheia de esperança, Kim começou a abrir gavetas e passou a empilhar cada folha de papel ou mídia eletrônica que ela conseguia encontrar. Ela tinha um plano. Ela não iria se desesperar. No fim das contas, havia uma luz no fim do túnel.

" "

Shego conseguiu o seu banho. Na realidade, ela tinha todos os confortos de casa... ar fresco, água corrente, luzes, congeladores completamente cheios,  _muita_ comida, uma biblioteca, um cinema, uma barbearia... um grande botão vermelho que iniciaria a Terceira Guerra Mundial... mas nenhuma janela. Ela havia se escondido no Complexo Militar Aéreo Cheyenne Mountains, no Colorado.

Há mais de 600 metros abaixo da montanha de granito, a base era uma vila auto-suficiente. Eles tinham  _tudo_ lá! E mais importante, tudo estava  _funcionando_! Os próprios geradores, a própria fonte de abastecimento de água, comida o suficiente para muitos  _anos_ , banheiros funcionando... por tudo isso, ela conseguiria viver sem janelas. Não havia nada para ser visto de qualquer maneira. E não havia ninguém para incomoda-la aqui.

Ela tinha tudo, e tudo para si mesma. O que poderia ser melhor do que isso?

" "


	3. Capítulo 2: Sozinha

Ela tinha tudo, e tudo para si mesma. O que poderia ser melhor do que isso?

" "

Não levou muito tempo para Kim descobrir que provavelmente levaria mais de um ano antes que ela fosse capaz de construir seu próprio 'Anel de Teletransporte'. Após bater os olhos pelas anotações de Drakken, ela viu símbolos em toda a parte que ela jamais havia visto antes na vida. Símbolos como um 'E' largo e angular, e um outro que ela apelidou de 'K da linha ondulada'. Tinha outro que era um tipo de 'd' minúsculo em letra cursiva, e, em todo lugar, vários 'S's grandes com rabiscos em volta. Kim não fazia a mínima ideia nem mesmo da  _ramificação_ matemática que ela estava olhando.

A princípio, ela pensou que não seria necessário aprender muita coisa. Ela encontrou os desenhos de engenharia de Drakken em seu esconderijo no dia seguinte, mas eles estavam tão cobertos de anotações rabiscadas que algumas dimensões - ela chutou que ele estivesse se referindo às diferentes dimensões - seriam determinadas por certas equações ao invés de simplesmente poderem serem medidas e cortadas.

Através do que poderia ser chamado apenas de esforço hercúleo, ela tentou evitar com que aquilo diminuísse seu entusiasmo ou esperança para com aquele projeto. Afinal de contas, era sua única saída... ela faria o que fosse preciso para que aquilo se tornasse real. Ela tinha tempo. Ela tinha... quanto tempo fosse necessário.

No quarto dia depois da partida de Shego, ela já havia mergulhado completamente no livro de Álgebra do seu colégio. Ela passava de doze a dezoito horas todos os dias, lendo, resolvendo e repetindo cada um dos problemas até que ela não tivesse mais nenhuma dúvida e pudesse resolve-los de olhos fechados, e então partiria para o próximo capítulo. Kim Possible iria  _conseguir_. Era isso que todos esperariam dela, então era exatamente isso que ela faria.

Quatro meses - e um livro de Trigonometria Analítica depois - ela estava começando a folhear o livro Fundamentals of Calculus. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar quando ela percebeu que estava conseguindo ler pelo menos  _alguns_ dos símbolos nas anotações de Drakken. Ela leu e continuou estudando, vivendo à base de feijão enlatado e Spam, Salsichas de Vienna, doces de coco e carne seca.

Em sua volta, o mundo havia se transformado em um inferno.

Matilhas de cachorros selvagens corriam livremente por Middleton. A Cidade Go havia sido queimada até não sobrarem nada além de escombros, assim como aconteceu em Los Angeles e na Megalópole da Costa Oriental. Sem nada ou ninguém parando os incêndios, as chamas engoliam países inteiros. A maior explosão não-nuclear na Terra - de uma planta química na Louisiana - varreu Shreveport do mapa numa fração de segundos.

Devido à falta de pesticidas, o Gafanhoto Norte Americano, que pensavam estar extinto, estava re-emergindo aos bilhões para devorar o Centro Oeste pela raiz. Navios petroleiros no auto-mar se fincaram nos recifes, cobrindo milhares de quilômetros do oceano com óleo fino, brilhoso e letal. A raiva voltou à America do Norte, assim como a peste bubônica retornou à Europa.

Era o começo do primeiro ciclo de purificação da Terra, e, assim como qualquer outra coisa, teria que ficar pior antes que pudesse melhorar.

"Kim?"

Kim pulou da cadeira como se tivesse sofrido de um choque elétrico. Shego estava de volta? Quanto... quanto tempo faz? Ela não conseguia se lembrar... na verdade, ela sequer tinha noção da passagem do tempo. "Shego?"

Não teve resposta, apenas silêncio. Como o inverno havia chegado, a neve cobria tudo e não havia sequer o barulho de insetos para quebrar o silêncio. "Shego?" ela disse novamente, mais alto.

Ela correu do armazém, desnorteada e sem qualquer senso de direção, sem saber de onde o som de seu nome havia vindo. Ela observava e corria e observava e corria... ela havia ouvido Shego dizer seu nome! Ela  _sabia_ que havia ouvido!

Mas Shego não estava lá.

Duas semanas depois, ela ouviu de novo, dessa vez com muito mais clareza, tentara procurar por ela mas de novo, não havia Shego.

Em Janeiro ela ouviu "Kim, sou eu" em vez de seu nome, e ainda por cima logo atrás dela. Seu coração pulou uma batida. Dessa vez ela sabia que Shego não estaria ali. Ela se forçou a permanecer sentada e leu a mesma frase do livro de Matemática de Engenharia Avançada várias vezes: "Isso pode ser provado colocando x 0 sobre todos os valores de R e tendo o limite..."

Do lado de fora, perto da porta do armazém, dois gatos de rua permaneceram observando ratos em volta de uma pilha de latinhas de dois metros de altura.

" "

Shego estava parada do lado de fora da entrada da 'Caverna', como ela gostava de chamar, apenas encarando o buraco na rocha. Ela apertou ainda mais o capuz de seu casaco para evitar que a neve caísse em seu rosto. Ela não poderia voltar para lá. Ainda não. Ela estava enlouquecendo lá dentro.

A princípio, ela costumava "ir la fora" todos os dias, só para pegar um ar fresco, sentir o sol, olhar em volta e reparar no ambiente. Gradualmente, suas visitas ao mundo "exterior" diminuíram, e hoje, bem, ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que havia saído. Na realidade, já faziam sete semanas. Sete semanas de um tédio excruciante, presa lá apenas com seus pensamentos, memórias, filmes que ela já havia visto mais vezes do que gostaria. Ela tentou ler alguns livros, mas simplesmente não possuía mais a concentração necessária para faze-lo, o que a entristecia, e isso era a última coisa que ela precisava -  _mais uma_ razão para ficar triste.

Ela apenas ficaria lá fora mais um pouquinho.

A Mulher Mais Perigosa do Mundo - até mesmo quando ela estava  _no_ mundo - e tudo o que conseguia fazer era sentir pena de si mesma. Exímia pilota, artista-marcial incrível, vilã que controlava plasma, sem mencionar que ela era simplesmente implacável - e tudo isso para que? Para quem? Quem ficaria impressionado agora? O que ela roubaria? Quem ela iria irritar? Quem ficaria caidinho por ela? Ninguém. Simplesmente ninguém. Ah, mas ela havia descoberto uma nova habilidade, uma habilidade mental incrível, não é?... sim. Shego poderia viver de forma obcecada se lembrando do passado melhor que qualquer pessoa na Terra. Antigamente, quando  _haviam_ outros na Terra. Ela tinha arrependimentos com 'A' maiúsculo. E eles a perseguiam incessantemente.

Hego, seu irmão mais velho, era um deles. O grandalhão, estúpido e ingênuo... herói. Sim, ele era um herói agora, adorado e amado por milhões. Líder da Team Go. Salvador do mundo. Ele era só um babaca, não é... Ele vivia para isso, não é... idiota. Ela já havia sido parte da Team Go, mesmo que tivesse sido parte da equipe por falta de um julgamento apropriado. A forma com que Hego idolatrava o pai deles era simplesmente mais do que Shego poderia suportar.

Ela sabia coisas sobre ele que seu irmão não sabia. Coisas que ela não podia contar. Além do mais, ele nunca acreditaria nela. Merda, ele sentia ciúmes  _dela_ porque o pai deles sempre tratou ela como - e sempre a chamou - de 'Garotinha do Papai'. Se apenas seu irmão soubesse o que aquilo significava... Bem, não importa. Hego deu o nome de sua família aos sobreviventes: Hego, Shego, Mego e os gêmeos Wego. Deus, o estúpido... quero dizer, "Hego"...  _Idiota_!  _Como foi que eu DEIXEI ele me convencer a usar esses nomes? DEUS eu devo ser tão estúpida quanto ele é agora!_

Muitos arrependimentos. Muitas coisas que ela deveria ter feito, deveria ter dito... e  _teria_ feito,  _teria_ dito, mas só que... - só que agora era tarde demais.  _Ah, caralho... era tarde demais no Mundão também... era "tarde demais" assim que aquele cometa chegou e matou o papai. O cometa que nos fez o que somos hoje. Se não fosse por esse maldito cometa..._

_Eu não estaria aqui agora! MALDITO cometa!_

_Tá muito frio pra ficar aqui fora. Vou voltar na próxima primavera. Tipo um rato..._ ela pensou.

Na verdade, ela não saiu de novo até o começo do próximo verão. Naquele ponto, ela havia se forçado a sair. Ela não queria, mas sabia que se não saísse ela morreria lá dentro. Oh, morrer confortavelmente, claro... ela tinha todos os confortos de casa! Mas ela havia mudado de ideia - levou dois meses para que ela começasse a se estressar - sobre Cheyenne Mountains, aquele lugar  _não_ seria sua "casa", e muito menos sua "cova". E se ela não saísse, e se não saísse  _AGORA_ aquele lugar iria - certamente - se tornar sua cova.

Eventualmente, claro, como sempre. Não é como se alguém fosse ficar sabendo. Ou como se alguém se importasse. 

Ela marchou a frente, diretamente para o enorme túnel de entrada, observando a luz do dia no final dele ficar cada vez maior vagarosamente. Ela teve que fazer um esforço mental gigantesco para se manter sã a cada passo que dava; enquanto cada fibra de seu ser implorava para voltar para dentro da caverna, pegar um balde de pipoca, assistir um filme e vegetar para o resto de sua vida. Isso seria tão ruim? Era isso que ela tentava não pensar sobre. Porque... porque não... não seria tão ruim. Dadas as circunstâncias, era melhor do que quase qualquer outra opção que ela tinha. Então ela tentou não pensar em  _nada_ , ao invés de ficar pensando sobre aquilo.

Ela saiu da base pela saída do túnel, apertando os olhos intensamente por causa do horrível sol.

Ela foi até o Humvee que havia usado ano passado, as chaves ainda estavam dentro dele. Claro que ainda estavam dentro dele... era estúpido ficar surpresa por isso. Depois de engasgar e quase morrer diversas vezes, ela finalmente conseguiu fazer com que o carro ligasse e deixou com que ele aquecesse por um tempo até que o motor finalmente se encontrasse apto para dirigir. E então ela dirigiu montanha abaixo pela última vez. 

Dirigindo... a calma e serenidade de estar dirigindo. Apenas estímulos o suficiente para necessitar de atenção, mas não o suficiente para ser algo exaustivo. Ela continuou dirigindo, completamente desinteressada com o que pudesse estar acontecendo. O que importava?

Naquela noite ela alcançou Colorado Springs. Ela passou a noite na traseira do Humvee. Talvez amanhã ela exploraria o lugar. O pensamento era vagamente animador - o que para ela parecia como se fosse a véspera do natal para uma criança de seis anos de idade: fazia tempo que ela não sentia nada parecido com estar 'animada'. Ela dormiu melhor essa noite do que havia dormido em meses.

Primeira parada na próxima manhã - Winn-Dixie. Até ali, o cheiro de carne podre havia  praticamente sumido, e ela podia explorar a loja sem tossir loucamente, como havia acontecido no ano passado. Tudo estava intocado, e se apenas as luzes estivessem funcionando, o lugar pareceria levemente reconfortante. Elas não funcionavam, claro, então Shego pegou um carrinho e encheu-o com várias garrafas d´água, barras de proteína, carne enlatada, e macarrão. Ela também pegou uma panela para cozinhar.

Aquilo o colocou em um modo de sobrevivência: uma capa de chuva, facas, uma panela maior, luvas, isqueiros, algumas lanternas e  _muitas_ baterias. Ela pegou cada rádio/lanterna à baterias das prateleiras sem ao menos pensar... e então jogou tudo dentro do carrinho. Para fechar com chave de ouro, atirou uma bola de plasma na prateleira, destruindo-a. Rádio. Quão bem um rádio faria a ela...

A bola de plasma explodiu como se fosse uma granada.

Shego começou a se sentir melhor. Aquilo era divertido... era até mesmo satisfatório.

Próxima parada - loja do exército/marinha. Isso, tem muita coisa boa lá. Ela passou a se divertir com aquilo tudo. Ela havia pensado ter se esquecido de como se diverte.

Olha, pornô! Legal... na Caverna, tudo o que ela havia encontrado eram poucas (e certamente menos do que ela pensou que encontraria) revistas para menininhas, e aquilo não era algo para ela. Eles certamente não teriam nenhum pornô para mulheres, claro -ela nunca entendeu o porquê, mas por algum motivo, simplesmente não tinha muita coisa para as mulheres escolherem - mas eles provavelmente teriam revistas para homens gays, e isso seria bom o suficiente... talvez tenham 'Blueboy' ou algo do tipo...

E então foi ai que ela viu: 'Quase Ilegal', com uma foto de capa que mostrava uma modelo que parecia menor de idade vestida como uma aluna pré-adolescente, inclusive posando de forma sugestiva. Isso, finalmente, irritou Shego.

Ela incendiou a prateleira de revistas com seu plasma. 

E então ela foi para fora e incendiou a loja inteira. Então ela se virou e incendiou o bar do outro lado da rua. Então ela correu até o final da rua, incendiando absolutamente  _tudo_.

 _Foda-se o Banco da América! Foda-se o Seguro de Viajantes! Foda-se a Universidade Phoenix! Foda-se o Starbucks! Foda-se a B. Dalton's!_ A lista ficava maior conforme ela caminhava, atirando plasma para direita e para a esquerda. Ela derrubou semáforos com a energia que deixava seus punhos. Ela só queria explodir aquilo - explodir tudo. Era o que ela podia fazer sobre o passado, porque não  _tinha_ futuro, então "Foda-se a Biblioteca Pública!" Ela gritou violentamente, atirando uma bola de fogo no prédio, "e principalmente - VAI SE FODER Hego e VAI SE FUDER PAI!" ela finalmente gritou, exausta enquanto ofegava. Ela caiu de joelhos no meio da rua, todos os prédios estavam em chamas em volta dela.

Ela era  _tão_ boa em destruição. Era sua verdadeira vocação.

As chamas - cinco blocos da cidade estavam pegando fogo - criaram seu próprio vórtex de vento, engolindo o ar de baixo e expelindo a fumaça por cima. Shego sentiu o vento frio, não se ligando do porquê. Prédios que ela  _não_ havia tocado começaram a pegar fogo, explodindo em chamas. Shego havia iniciado uma tempestade de fogo. Uma força da natureza, o fogo agora tinha poder o suficiente para se alimentar sem qualquer ajuda vindo dela. Absolutamente tudo em Colorado Springs estaria destruído dentro da próxima meia hora.

E Shego estava no meio daquilo tudo.

Ela olhou para cima quando ouviu um arranha-céus começar ruir, sua estrutura perdendo a resistência por causa da intensidade do fogo. Estava dois blocos atrás dela, mas havia mais. E havia fogo em sua frente também.

_Merda!_

Pelo menos para frente era melhor do que para trás. Fora de forma depois de um ano atrofiando, ela começou a correr da melhor forma que conseguia. Parecia óbvio, por algum motivo, correr contra o vento que rugia pelas ruas de Colorado Spring. Então, sua direção havia sido escolhida para ela. O que mais a natureza tinha debaixo das mangas?

Chuva, isso é o que a natureza tinha. A intensidade do calor produzido pelo núcleo da tempestade de fogo levou toda a fumaça para a atmosfera, derretendo cristais de gelo, criando uma cumulo-nimbo artificial. A chuva estava negra. Não era o suficiente para apagar o fogo - nem mesmo o suficiente para atrasa-lo. A chuva evaporava antes mesmo que pudesse alcançar as chamas. Mas era o suficiente para encharcar Shego com cinzas ácidas e negras, que caíam em seu rosto e queimavam seus olhos. Ela permaneceu correndo.

A interestadual! Um quilômetro à frente - talvez um quarto de quilômetro, ela não tinha certeza - I-40 cortava por dentro da ponto da cidade. O fogo não seria capaz de cruzar uma auto-estrada de 12 faixas, certamente... se ela apenas conseguisse alcança-la...

A chuva caiu em sua boca quando ela abriu os lábios, ofegando por oxigênio, o gosto era ácido e acre. Ela tentou limpar o rosto com seu braço preto e gorduroso, sem sucesso. Seus olhos apenas queimaram como o incêndio que ela havia começado. Seu diafragma doía por estar sendo usado daquela forma e ela permaneceu correndo enquanto se curvou para frente, seus braços segurando seu estômago, mas ela ainda corria. Suas pernas pareciam ser feitas de gelatina - a qualquer momento ela cairia no asfalto e se ela caísse... ela duvidava ser capaz de se levantar novamente. Não se levantaria por um tempo. Não antes de conseguir recuperar o fôlego. Não havia tempo. A interestadual... agora estava um bloco de distância, os prédios próximos a ela já haviam sido engolidos pelas chamas que consumiam tudo.

Um bloco de distância.

No momento em que ela alcançou abrigo na autoestrada elevada, ela simplesmente entrou em colapso, enquanto as chamas ainda ardiam. Ela permaneceu lá deitada, a bochecha contra a estrada, mal sendo capaz de manter os olhos abertos por causa da dor causada pelas cinzas da chuva ácida, e então ela permaneceu observando o fogo. Ela havia feito aquilo. O que ela estava vendo vinha dela... era uma expressão dela, um reflexo dela, sua criança. Seu bebe. E sim, de certa forma, ela amava o fogo. Os dois tinham muito em comum.

E então ela ouviu um som horrível, era como um grito rouco. Não era um som humano, isso já era óbvio. Talvez fosse um truque do vento... ou talvez o fogo. Não, lá estava o som de novo... lá! Vindo pela rua! Uma figura banhada em chamas... uma figura de quatro patas...

O urso estava pegando fogo do rabo à cabeça. Talvez ele estivesse dentro de uma das construções quando o fogo alcançou-o, ou talvez ele tivesse corrido por dentre as chamas - só Deus sabe, mas seja qual for o caso, o urso estava pegando fogo e estava sentindo dor. Ele cambaleava cegamente pela rua em frente a ela, poucos metros de distância, indo de um lado para o outro e virando-se apenas quando batia em algo. Berrando durante todo o processo.

Shego o observava quando ele finalmente caiu na calçada, incapaz de caminhar mais, e ainda se debatendo enquanto queimava.

Um urso.

Shego havia feito isso. Seu bebe. Ela mesma.

Ela finalmente fechou os olhos e desmaiou.

" "


	4. Capítulo 3: Reunião

Shego havia feito isso. Seu bebe. Ela mesma.

Ela finalmente fechou os olhos e desmaiou.

" "

"Kim?" 

Kim apertou os lábios e pressionou os olhos com tanta intensidade quanto podia, mas fora isso, não fez qualquer outro sinal de ter ouvido aquilo.

"Kim... sou eu..." 

Ainda sim a ruiva não se moveu. Ela não cairia nisso. Não dessa vez. Claro, soava real -  _sempre_ soava real... Mas ela sabia que não era. Ela não iria cruzar essa linha novamente. Ela iria resistir à... insanidade. Ela  _não_ iria se entregar à ela!  _Por favor, Deus... Se eu estou enlouquecendo não me deixe perceber... só peço isso... só não me deixe perceber..._

"Você... está bem?"

 _Que interessante,_ Kim pensou,  _meu cérebro louco está me perguntando se eu estou 'bem'. Todas as pessoas loucas passam por isso? Porque isso aqui é uma droga. Acho que odeio enlouquecer... o pior é que sempre pareceu ser tão divertido..._

Com Kim ainda congelada em sua frente, Shego olhou em volta, espantada. Não, Kim obviamente não estava 'bem'. Primeiro de tudo, ela conseguia sentir seu cheiro à metros de distância - ela cheirava à diversos tipos de odores-corporais, e parecia que ela estava dessa forma há um bom tempo. A sala fedia à comida podre. E os papeis - algumas páginas amareladas por conta da idade - estavam presos em todas as superfícies verticais disponíveis com pregos, imãs, fita-adesiva ou algumas vezes presas nas maçanetas das gavetas, dobradas em qualquer lugar que houvesse sombra... havia papel para toda a parte. Haviam livros espalhados pelo chão, a maioria deles aberto. Em um lugar, parecia que Kim tinha feito um ninho de papel amassado, local onde ela provavelmente dormia no chão. Garrafas meio-vazias de água haviam centenas de garrafas por toda a parte, e se a pilha de latinhas do lado de fora era nauseante, a pilha de pacotes de lanches perto da mesa de Kim era pior - enquanto ela olhava ao redor, viu um rato correndo rapidamente.

Em um momento, Shego continuou hesitante, "Eu voltei, Kim. Eu... eu passei... por dificuldades também. Você vai falar comigo? Você-"

"CALA A BOCA!" Kim berrou, suas mãos voando para alcançar e tapar os ouvidos, mas ainda sim não olhou ao redor.

"Kim, eu-"

"CALA A BOCA CALA A BOCA  _CALA A BOCA!_ " ela gritou, "Você não é real! Eu não vou cair nisso de novo! Eu não vou cair nisso! VAI EMBORA!"

"Eu..." Shego gagejou, incerta do que fazer, "... Eu sou real, Kim. Eu sei como se sente... vire-se. Eu estou aqui... eu voltei."

Kim abaixou as mãos mas ainda não olhou para trás. Em vez disso, ela pareceu continuar trabalhando no problema de matemática. Shego andou em volta dela, parando em frente à mesa.

"Eu estou aqui, Kim. Tá vendo? Você... você não tá doida. Bom, pelo menos não mais doida do que de qualquer forma." Ela tentou soar reconfortante - não era um tom que ela tinha muita familiaridade com - "Eu... Eu acho que a gente- " Ela parou de falar, vendo a outra garota finalmente olhar para cima para encara-la.

"Shego?" Kim cochichou, ainda sem saber se poderia acreditar que Shego realmente estava ali ou não. Talvez sua insanidade tivesse apenas alcançado um novo patamar.

Kim caminhou para a lateral da mesa, Shego disse, "É. Sou eu. Você não tá doida..."

Kim levou sua mão até a barriga de sua antiga inimiga, apertando sua pele levemente por cima da camisa preta.  _Parecia_  uma pessoa... ela se levantou e então ousou olhar para os olhos de Shego pela primeira vez.

Shego havia cortado o cabelo mais curto. Não tão 'curto', estava mais para 'cortado com um machado'. Sua pele sempre verde-pálida estava ainda mais pálida, mais cinzenta do que o usual 'verde'. Seus olhos pareciam mais fundos, seu rosto parecia... pouco saudável.

"Shego... você tá parecendo um cocô." 

 _Essa_ era a Kim que Shego conhecia, "Olha quem fala, Princesa."

Para a surpresa de Shego, Kim puxou-a para perto e a abraçou o mais apertado que podia. Não era necessariamente que Kim estivesse feliz por ver Shego de novo. Ela só estava feliz que aquela  _realmente_ era Shego. Ela não estava louca, afinal. Pelo menos não mais.

"Uh... Kim..." Shego disse depois do que pareceu ser uma quantidade razoável de tempo: dois segundos, "Uhm... você tá me assustando um pouquinho... Além do mais, você tá encardida e fedida." Ela esperou Kim reagir aos insultos, mas essa reação jamais veio. "Kim?" A garota mais nova recusava se soltar de Shego - a solidez do corpo de Shego fez com que os 'tempos-ruins' de Kim se tornassem apenas memórias insignificantes. Isso era real. Shego era real. Aquilo finalmente havia acabado... Espera-

Kim recuou o suficiente para poder olhar nos olhos de Shego, "Você vai ficar, né?"

Mas é claro que ela ficaria... mas ela não podia simplesmente dizer isso - iria soar vulnerável. Soaria... grudento. Ela teria que dizer aquilo de forma sutil.

"Eu acho que é..."  _melhor que eu fique_ , ela completou em sua mente. Espera, ela conseguiria ser melhor do que aquilo...  _Alguém tem que tomar conta de você. Que tal - idiota! Ou se preferir. É meio feminino... talvez eu deva ficar._ Shego tinha as cartas na mão - Kim parecia precisar dela mais do que ela precisava de Kim. Mas "parecia" era a palavra importante aqui - ela sabia que não era somente parecer. Shego sabia como era viver sem ninguém por perto. E, entre outras coisas, provavelmente... não duraria muito.

"Sim, Kim. Vou ficar."

Kim voltou a abraça-la com toda a força que tinha, e dessa vez, Shego não estava 'ficando assustada', e abraçou-a de volta.

" - - - - - - " 

Kim contou à Shego o que ela tinha feito, deixando de lado a parte de ouvir vozes e "não se importando" em mencionar que ela estava estudando de dezoito a vinte horas todos os dias. Da mesma forma, Shego disse tudo sobre as maravilhas de Cheyenne Mountain - não contando que ela havia passado um ano não fazendo absolutamente nada de útil, também "não se importou" em dar detalhes do que havia acontecido em Colorado Springs.

"Então você dirigiu até aqui? Tipo, num carro? O que aconteceu com o Hovercraft? E com o seu jato? Eu acho que  _nunca_ te vi num carro..." Kim disse. A mulher em sua frente não parecia, falava, ou agia como a Shego que ela havia conhecido.

"Coisas voadoras precisam de muita manutenção, Princesa. E partes. Eu não sou mecânica, e mesmo que fosse, não tenho partes. Pensa comigo - se o seu carro quebra, você anda, se seu avião quebra, você morre. Então, sim, eu vim de carro. Mas escuta - você tá falando sério sobre construir outro Anel de Teletransporte? Você realmente tá aprendendo matemática? Sozinha?"

"Bem, eu não tenho que  _inventar_ um, sabe - Eu tenho todas as notas e planos do Drakken... mas não faço ideia do que esse material todo quer dizer. Ele não deixou um livro de "Teletransporte Dimensional Para Idiotas Completos" pra trás. Eu preciso entender como tudo isso funciona... Atualmente estou estudando Equações Diferenciais - então eu consegui entender alguns dos símbolos - mas as notas dele ainda parecem estar em Grego pra mim." Kim suspirou, desanimada, "Pode levar... um bom tempo..."

"Isso..." Shego procurou por palavras, abismada com... a dedicação e força de vontade de Kim, dada a situação. "Isso é incrível. Você acha que consegue?" Essa também não era a Kim que Shego conhecia. Kim parecia ter crescido muito nesse último ano. Ela parecia menos com Mary Poppins e mais como uma Dana Scully junior.

"Bem... tempo é o que nós mais  _temos_ , Shego. O que mais eu faria? O que  _você_ tem feito?

Shego desviou o olhar, sentindo-se de repente envergonhada por ter se escondido na 'Caverna'. "Desperdiçando meu tempo, Amorzinho. Não fazendo nada. Por meses e meses e meses..."

Kim percebeu que ela não queria falar sobre aquilo e tentou mudar o assunto da melhor forma que pôde: "Olha, vamos comer alguma coisa, ok? O que você prefere: Spam ou Salsichas de Vienna?

"Uh..."  _oh meu Deus... nunca mais. Idiota! É disso que ela tem sobrevivido?_ "Na verdade, pode deixar que eu faço o jantar - pode ir se lavar, okay? Você... é... Kim - não tem nem um chuveiro nesse armazém, será que tem..."

De repente ela se deu conta de seu estado, e agora era a vez de Kim se sentir envergonhada, "Uhm... As vezes eu uso o chuveiro na casa da fazenda no vale lá em baixo" ela apontou na direção oposta à Middleton, "Eles tem água que vem de um poço, e eu estacionei um caminhão-gerador lá, então..."

"Água quente?"

"Sim."

"Sabonete?"

"Sim..."

"Parece ótimo! Então... por que você tem vivido aqui em cima?" Shego perguntou antes de perceber quão rude aquela pergunta era. Ela desejava não ter dito aquilo.

Kim gaguejou na resposta, "Ah... bem... todo o meu trabalho... as notas e as coisas..."

"Princesa? Faça as malas. Nós estamos de mudança."

Ter alguém para lhe dizer o que fazer era... até que bom, na realidade. "Eu vou voltar pra pegar as coisas, Shego." Kim disse sorrindo. Como se estivesse acordando de um pesadelo, seus problemas pareciam simplesmente desaparecer com cada palavra dita por Shego.

"Você é quem sabe. Vamos então." Shego também sorria, por mais que estivesse tentando esconder. Ela não sabia - não fazia ideia - do quanto ela precisava tomar conta de alguém. Era uma experiência completamente nova para ela. Tudo o que ela sabia era que pela primeira vez em um ano, ela estava animada com o futuro. Mesmo aqui.

" - - - - - - - "

A casa da fazenda estava um pouco mais limpa, significativamente mais em ordem - provavelmente porque Kim não havia usado muito aquele lugar. Shego estava impressionada que Kim havia pensado em trazer um caminhão-gerador, e ainda por cima conseguira adivinhar como liga-lo. Entretanto, Shego logo notou algo que Kim não havia pensado sobre, que era trazer um caminhão de combustível para abastecer. O combustível do gerador estava praticamente vazio.

Bom, algo para fazer amanhã. Shego percebeu que pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela estava  _ansiosa_  para fazer algo.

"Você pode ir tomar um bom banho. Eu cuido do jantar. " Ela disse à Kim, desconfortavelmente consciente de que aquilo soava "gentil demais". "Se eu fosse você tomava uma ducha e  _depois_ um banho..." Pronto, problema consertado.

O sutil insulto não passou despercebido por Kim, mas ela simplesmente deixou de lado. Ela realmente não se lembrava da última vez em que havia se banhado. "Você... você sabe cozinhar? Eu tentei..." Kim apontou timidamente para o fogão, onde havia um pedaço de  _algo_ com alumínio derretido em volta, também havia a alça de algo que ela identificara como restos de uma panela, "Mas... bem..."

"Você - você  _derreteu_ uma frigideira? Meu deus, Amorzinho... Não me admira que você tem vivido de Spam!" Shego começou a rir levemente, envergonhando Kim ainda mais.

"É... eu vou tomar banho agora..."

"Vai lá, Princesa. E não esquece de lavar atrás das orelhas!" Shego disse, ainda rindo.

Naquela noite, era a vez de Kim dormir melhor do que ela havia dormido em um ano.

No dia seguinte, eles voltaram ao armazém para recolher todas as notas, anotações, livros e papeis que Kim havia deixado para trás. Enquanto Kim recolhia suas coisas, Shego tentou limpar o lugar. Chegava a ser engraçado. Mesmo estando na mais profunda depressão durante seu tempo na Caverna, pelo menos ela mantinha o lugar arrumado. Era algo pequeno - bem pequeno - que a orgulhava, mas pelo menos era algo.

"Shego..." Kim disse, sentindo-se culpada, "Eu pego isso... você não precisa-"

"Não se preocupa, Princesa." Shego foi breve, atirando mais garrafas de plástico para dentro do saco de lixo.

Mesmo assim Kim não podia evitar, "Não... tô falando sério..."

"Kim?"

"Uh... sim?"

Shego apenas olhou para ela.

"Então  _tá_ , né." Kim disse, tentando soar sarcástica. Shego não havia percebido antes, talvez ser 'útil' tivesse o mesmo sentimento que ser 'fraca'. Essa equação não era parte da personalidade de Kim, e ela simplesmente não entenderia de qualquer forma. Mas sarcasmo também não era parte de sua personalidade  de Kim, e ela se desculpou imediatamente depois de ter dito aquilo. "Eu só fico me sentindo culpada vendo você recolhendo todo o lixo, só isso."

"Você  _deveria_ se sentir culpada. Você tava vivendo feito um porco aqui..."

Esse comentário realmente acertou Kim em cheio - Shego não precisava ser tão grossa, "É, mas pelo menos eu tô tentando  _nos_ tirar daqui! Talvez eu  _tenha_ ficado um pouco... obcecada, mas não é motivo de-"

"Kim?" Shego disse novamente.

Kim já estava perdendo a paciência, e só o que ela precisava era de mais uma gracinha de Shego, e ela pararia de trabalhar.  _Eu estou dando o meu SANGUE aqui, e tudo o que ela consegue dizer é -_

"Você acha que eu não sei?" Shego colocou o saco de lixo no chão, "Você não acha que talvez  _eu_ me sinta culpada por isso? Agora cala a boca e se recomponha. A gente tem que achar combustível pro caminhão no caminho de casa, e a gente também tem que pegar umas roupas novas - a gente tem muita coisa pra fazer."

Kim se esvaziou como um balão. Não ela  _não_ havia pensado naquilo. Mas ainda sim, o comentário do "porco" não era um pouco malvado demais? Mas isso não era só algo típico de Shego? E assumir culpa? Era típico de Shego? Kim balançou a cabeça levemente, empurrando esses pensamentos para longe. O que diabos era "típico da Shego"? Ela não sabia. Na noite passada, ela tinha feito o jantar - um gesto gentil de sua parte - e então sentou e comeu em quase-silêncio, murmurando levemente, evitando trocar muitas palavras com Kim - exatamente como a ruiva esperava. Mas que diabos estava acontecendo?

E essa era basicamente a mesma pergunta que Shego estava se fazendo. A senhorita-perfeitinha  _líder de torcida_ adolescente -  Shego odiava todo aquele estigma de uma 'líder de torcida' - estava realmente se esforçando para tira-las daquele lugar. E ela vem medindo esforços contra o cansaço já faz um ano. Shego ainda não conseguia acreditar... a ideia de ter que aprender Física, Matemática ou o que quer que seja que Kim devesse saber, do zero.. levaria  _anos_... e Kim sabia disso, e  _mesmo assim_ estava estudando. Shego sequer teria tentado. Ela sequer teria  _pensado_ em tentar. KIm Possible, sua arqui-inimiga, era sua única esperança. Qual estranho era aquilo? Era... um pouco enfurecedor... E ao mesmo tempo, ela agradecia a Deus por Kim ser quem ela era. Sério, lá no fundo, Kim não era tão 'ruim'. Ela era... bom, um pouco "Disney", talvez... mas não era ruim.

"Okay, eu tenho o que preciso, pronta pra partir?" A pergunta de Kim quebrou os devaneios de Shego.

"Uhm, sim." ela respondeu, "E Kim? Me desculpe pela parte de viver como um 'porco'..."

"Não foi nada." Kim disse, mas pensou  _A Shego... pedindo desculpas? Uau!_

" - - - - - - "

Quando o inverno chegou, suas vidas já tinham uma rotina estabelecida: O trabalho de Kim era estudar e ajudar Shego sempre que a mulher mais velha precisasse de ajuda, o trabalho de Shego era cuidar de todo o resto. Era uma troca justo, e Shego ainda tinha a melhor parte do acordo; não tinha realmente muita coisa para que ela cuidasse.

"Se arruma, Amorzinho! Hora de correr! Te encontro no celeiro!" Shego gritou da cozinha, prontamente vestindo suas botas de neve e um suéter. Ela precisava checar algumas coisas do lado de fora enquanto Kim se trocava.

Kim apareceu na porta de seu escritório, "Shego... tem muita neve lá fora! A gente não vai conseguir correr com esse clima!"

"Que bom pra você. Vamos logo."

"A gente não pode praticar calistenia ou algo assim? Por que você não pega uma esteira em algum lugar e -"

"Porque você precisa sair de casa, Kimmie, e se eu não te forçar, você não vai sair. Agora não vamos discutir sobre isso de novo, quantas vezes já falamos sobre isso mesmo? 'Shego, tá chovendo', 'Shego, tá frio', 'Shego, eu não quero'... Se arruma." Ela sabia o perigo de não sair porque era "inconveniente". Ah sim, Shego sabia perfeitamente como era.

"Ei!" Kim disse, animada, tendo uma ideia, "Por que a gente não luta em vez disso? Eu não sei você, mas eu estou  _seriamente_ precisando praticar..."

Shego parou de amarrar as botas. Lutar? Ela havia esquecido tudo sobre lutar. Ela esqueceu tudo sobre artes-marciais, ponto. Ela tinha o que fazer... bem, okay, ela já havia feito a maioria das coisas que precisavam ser feitas, verdade... e ela estava  _sim_ ficando um pouco entediada ultimamente. Não era parecido como quando ela estava na Caverna, claro. Mas... lutar? Lutar contra Kim Possible?

Ficando impaciente pela falta de resposta à sua proposta brilhante, Kim disse, "Shego? Vamos lutar ou não?" e com um sarcasmo extremamente infantil, "Você... você não tá com  _medo_ , está?"

Aquilo havia sido o suficiente para Shego. "No celeiro em dez minutos, Princesa. Eu preciso checar umas coisas primeiro."

O celeiro estava vazio, silencioso, e principalmente:  _frio._ Mas pelo menos não estava molhado. Elas se alongaram e se aqueceram em silêncio - cada garota tinha seus próprios métodos de preparação, mesmo que tenham pego algumas ideias emprestadas uma da outra nos últimos seis meses.

Kim estava vestindo suas roupas de sempre, um suéter preto e calças de carga. Exceto por estar um pouco mais alta e com mais busto, ela não parecia muito diferente da Kim de dois anos e meio atrás, momento em que ficaram presas nesse universo. Shego adotou a mesma forma de se vestir, apesar de preferir um suéter verde e calças de carga pretas, claro. Elas encaravam uma a outra.

Shego acendeu seu brilho para a luta.

Kim franziu o cenho em resposta, "O que você tá fazendo?"

"Me preparando pra lutar, oras. Como assim?"

"Tá certo, olha. A gente vai ter que criar algumas regras, Shego. E a primeira regra: nada de brilho."

Shego ficou ereta, "Qual o ponto de praticar se a gente não vai fazer parecer real? Eu não ganho muita coisa praticando se eu não usar meu brilho, Kimmie."

"É, eu sei, mas - o que você vai fazer Shego? Digamos que você tenha um pouco de sorte e consiga me queimar. Você vai me levar pra um hospital? Pra ver um médico? Você não pode  _praticar_ sem..." Kim pausou. Era  _isso_ que Shego entendia por diversão? "... Talvez essa não tenha sido uma boa ideia."

"Não, talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia." Shego respondeu indelicadamente, por causa de velhos hábitos, e se arrependeu antes mesmo de poder evitar falar algo. Shego estava realmente muito animada para lutar, e estava muito desanimada que talvez aquilo nem acontecesse. Mas... seu brilho era... parte de como ela lutava. De que  _adiantaria_ praticar sem brilho? Além do mais, ela nunca havia machucado Kim seriamente com brilho, mas Deus sabe como ela havia tentado... Por outro lado, se ela  _tivesse_ sorte... e o brilho  _era_ mortal, apesar de tudo... Kim tinha razão. O que ela FARIA?

Na realidade, elas não ousaram tentar se machucar realmente. Mesmo que não fosse um problema muito grande para Shego - seu brilho por causa do cometa curava suas feridas dez vezes mais rápido que o normal - se ela machucasse Kim seriamente... o que ela faria?

"Tá certo, Princesa - você tem razão. Nada de brilho. E a gente puxa nossos golpes. Certo? Talvez a gente consiga tirar um  _pouco_ de proveito disso..."

Kim se alegrou - As vezes a Shego podia ser legal. Bem, talvez até na maioria das vezes... "Mais uma coisa..."

Shego suspirou, "O que foi  _agora_?"

"Eu não gosto quando você me chama de 'Princesa'".

 _Idiota! Por que você acha que eu te chamo assim?_ Shego pensou. "Ah, mas você gosta de 'Amorzinho' e 'Kimmie', né?"

Kim sorriu e assumiu novamente sua postura de batalha, "É. Eu... eu até que gosto."

Shego piscou duas vezes - ela teria que pensar sobre isso mais tarde - e a luta começou.

" - - - - - "

Próximo Outono - 2.5 anos no Novo Mundo.

"Ai! Caramba, Shego!

"Me desculpa... eu tentei puxar o golpe mas esperava que você - olha, a gente  _já_ falou sobre isso! Quando eu saio do golpe de chibata com as costas para você, você  _tem_ que esperar por -"

"Eu sei, eu sei... 'toma cuidado com a cotovelada de capoeira'. É só que... bloquear isso é..."

"Deselegante?"

"Bem... sim. Só não é suave, sabe?"

"Eu sei, mas olha por esse lado - seja elegante e eu te acerto. Você realmente quer fazer essa troca?"

"Acho que não. Heh, vai ser engraçado lutar contra você de verdade, quando nós voltarmos..." Kim desejava não ter dito isso.

Shego suspirou, "É... uma coisa de cada vez, né? Eu não acho que eu... bem..."

Pensando rápido, Kim retornou aos trilhos, "Okay, então você está de costas e está voltando com um chute duplo..." ela assumiu sua posição de batalha, "É isso, não é?"

Shego olhou para os olhos verdes de Kim quase o suficiente para se sentir desconfortável antes de se virar e assumir a posição em que estava antes. "Isso. No três. Um, dois..." A ação continuou sem parar por mais meia hora.

Naquela noite, Kim estava estudando como de costume, Shego fez suas rondas - gerador, casa de bombas, desligar as luzes na estufa, fechar o portão do galinheiro depois de ter certeza de que todas as galinhas estavam la dentro... Ela cruzou os braços, abraçando a si mesma. Aquela noite estava fria, e o inverno já estava batendo na porta. De novo.

Uma coisa sobre ter o planeta só para você - o céu noturno era incrível. Nenhuma poluição visual. Nenhuma poluição de qualquer tipo, na realidade. O céu era um sólido cobertor de estrelas contra o veludo. Ei! Olha! Uma estrela cadente piscou brevemente, e Shego a viu de canto de olho. Maneiro! E olha outra! Qual era a chance de - mais uma! Mesmo que meteoros fossem um pouco parecidos com cometas - e Shego detestava até o último cometa existente - os pontinhos amarelos no céu eram lindos de mais para não serem amados.

Ela bateu do lado de fora da janela do escritório de Kim, "Kim! Você tem que vir aqui! Você tem que ver isso! Eu acho que é uma chuva de meteoros ou algo assim!"

Era exatamente isso -  era Perseidas, para ser mais exato, vindo da direção de Órion, como de costume. As duas garotas estavam deitadas na grama morta enquanto assistiam ao espetáculo. Shego percebeu que Kim suspirava com frequência.

Silenciosamente, ela disse, "Tem algo te perturbando, Princesa?"

Kim suspirou novamente. "Eu vi algo assim antes. Eu tinha... provavelmente nove anos. Eu e o Ron estávamos num lago, e a gente começou a ver eles, exatamente assim, e deitamos numa mesa de pique-nique pra assistir..." ela parou de falar minuciosamente, suspirando mais uma vez.

"Você... é... sente falta do - sente falta do Ron, né..."  _Boa, Shego... ela provavelmente odiava quando eu chamava ela de "palhaço" toda hora._

"Sim. Eu acabei de notar - eu não havia pensado nisso antes - ele se formou na escola. Provavelmente está no primeiro ano do colegial... ou na escola de gastronomia... Ele sempre quis ir pra uma escola de gastronomia em Nova Iorque."

"Ron  _cozinhava_?" Shego perguntou, incrédula. Isso sim era novidade.

"Ah, e como! Ele era muito bom na cozinha. Eu sempre pensei que era bobagem dele... querer ser um chefe. Agora..." Novamente, Kim se aquietou.

"Agora o que?" Shego pressionou-a gentilmente.

"Agora... agora eu acho que é como ter um sonho. Ele sempre quis ser um chefe, espero que ele esteja se esforçando pra tornar isso real."

Isso estava se tornando muito sentimental. Hora de mudar de assunto - "E o que você quer ser?"

Kim pensou um pouco. Boa pergunta - ela sabia o que  _todo mundo_ queria ser, mas nunca se perguntou o que _ela_  mesma queria ser. E ninguém perguntou também - ninguém exceto Shego, que acabou de perguntar. "Ah... eu não sei..."

"Sabe sim. Me conta. Eu prometo que não vou rir."

Kim virou-se para poder olhar para Shego e percebeu que ela também já havia se virado. Kim esperava encontrar um sorriso nos lábios de Shego - mas não havia sorrio. E então Kim percebeu, ela não havia ouvido a outra garota ser sarcástica... em muito tempo. Então tá certo...

"Eu queria ser mãe. Queria me casar com Ron e viver num rancho de dois andares no subúrbio. Queria ter duas crianças e meia e três quartos de um cachorro. Meio gato. Eu queria ser uma mãe americana comum, é tudo o que eu queria. E talvez pilotar aviões. Eu suponho que isso parece ser bobagem pra você."

"Não tanto quanto você provavelmente pensa, Amorzinho." Agora foi a vez de Shego suspirar.

"Shego? Você é... uhm... gay?"

 _Isso_ sim foi repentino! Shego riu levemente, "Deus, Kimmie, de onde você tirou  _essa_  ideia? Não. Não, não sou, Jesus!" O riso leve se transformou em gargalhadas.

Kim também teve que sorrir, "Ah, você sabe, eu nunca te vi com nenhum cara... e você vive me chamando de 'Amorzinho', e... e o jeito que você costumava me provocar quando a gente lutava, lá no mundo real..."

Shego começou a bufar enquanto ria, "Kimmie! Eu só tava tentando te irritar!" O riso de Shego foi morrendo quando pensamentos mais sérios se fizeram presentes em sua mente, "E além do mais, eu via  _sim_ uma pessoa. Eu não pensava em ter filhos nem nada, mas sim, tinha alguém que... bem, alguém que eu poderia ter treinado."

"Sério? Quem? É alguém que eu conheço?" A curiosidade de Kim alcançou seu pico.

"Uhm... okay - você promete não rir?"

"Eu juro por Deus."

"Uh-huh. Me engana que eu gosto. Senor Senior, Junior."

Era um  _pouquinho_ engraçado. "Ele? Sério?"

"Como eu disse, eu podia ter treinado ele. Francamente, acho que ele só precisava de um chute na bunda pra virar homem. E... bem, ele era bonito. E, sabe... bom de cama também."

Agora sim, Kim riu, "Você e SSJ? Na cama?"

"Isso mesmo, engraçadinha, né? Se eu me lembro bem, não dei risada de você e Ron..."

"Ah, eu nunca... é..."

"Nunca?"

"Uh... Não..."

Sentindo o desconforto de Kim, Shego decidiu dar um tempo para ela. Mesmo que  _fosse_ engraçado deixar ela com vergonha, ela não conseguiria ver o famoso rubor no rosto de Kim durante a noite. "Sabe de quem eu gostava de  _VERDADE_?" Shego continuou.

"Quem?"

"O pai dele."

"O triplo-S?"

"Ah,  _DEUS_ , sim. Ele sim era um homem com tudo - dinheiro, classe, seguro, senso de humor... eu juro, eu pagaria para ser amante dele. Mas... sabe... tem aquele negócio da idade... talvez eu pudesse ter feito o Junior ser mais como ele, com tempo. Bem que eu tentaria."

Essa conversa toda no pretérito arruinava a diversão. Depois de alguns momentos, Kim disse, "A gente vai voltar, Shego. Eu estou dando meu máximo..."

"Eu sei. Na verdade, eu acho que as vezes você trabalha  _demais._  Talvez você devesse... tirar umas férias em algum momento. Ou algo assim."

"Eu gostaria... eu realmente gostaria... mas... eu acho que você ficaria brava comigo se eu não... se eu demorasse muito, digo..."

"Kim - eu estou impressionada com tudo o que você fez até agora. Se você parasse agora, você já teria feito muito mais do eu eu jamais conseguiria. Eu não tenho o direito de esperar nada de você. Mas eu aprecio o seu esforço. Okay?"

Isso pegou Kim desprevenida. Aparentemente, Kim teria que re-avaliar  _tudo_ o que ela pensava sobre sua antiga arqui-inimiga. "Okay. Talvez a gente possa ir à algum lugar na próxima primavera ou algo assim."

"Sim. Eu não me importaria em sair daqui durante um tempo."

Elas assistiram as estrelas cadentes por mais uma hora, absorvendo seus pensamentos em silêncio.

" - - - - - - - - - "


	5. Capítulo 4: Crise

"Sim. Eu não me importaria em sair daqui por um tempo."

Elas assistiram as estrelas cadentes por mais uma hora, absorvendo seus pensamentos em silêncio.

" - - - - - - - - - "

As 'férias' de Kim consistiam em uma viagem ao campos da Universidade do Colorado - em Colorado Springs. Ela havia encontrado correspondência de um professor de lá nas anotações de Drakken, então parecia um ótimo lugar para se visitar. Talvez ela pudesse encontrar algo útil no escritório do professor, ou pelo menos encontrar alguma direção para continuar evoluindo nos estudos. Kim tinha utilizado absolutamente tudo que o Colégio de Middleton tinha a oferecer nas áreas de matemática e física. Beirando os vinte anos de idade, ela já possuía conhecimento o suficiente para passar em mais de 300 graus diferentes de matemática a nível universitário.

Felizmente, o campus não estava nem perto do centro da cidade, mas elas ainda teriam que dirigir o Humvee para passar pelas áreas queimadas da metrópole, e Kim estava estupefata ao ver a destruição causada pelo fogo. Shego permaneceu em silêncio. Ela deixou Kim no campus - Kim teria que se virar para encontrar o que buscava - e saiu para buscar comida nos subúrbios. Aquela área era boa para encontrar comida porque os quintais geralmente tinham cercas por todos os lados, e geralmente os jardineiros de quintal mantinham vegetais perenes e algumas vezes até mesmo árvores frutíferas. Como ainda estavam na primavera tardia, não haveriam frutos - mas talvez houvessem algumas cebolas ou algo assim.

Enquanto isso, Kim vasculhava o campus pelo escritório do Dr. Arahajeshamahturatha. Não deveria ser muito difícil encontrar esse nome no diretório...

Depois de duas horas (levou apenas uma para ela perceber que o nome havia sido encurtado para simplesmente 'Arah') ela estava no escritório dele - e era uma como uma mina de ouro! Prateleiras repletas de livros que ela sabia que precisaria - V _ibrações e Ondas, Fundamentos da Teoria do Caos, Métodos Numéricos para Engenheiros, e Estética da Beleza e da Arte_  - bom, ela provavelmente não precisaria desse último. Além do mais, o livro tinha a sobrecapa mais horrenda que ela já havia visto - símbolos rosas espalhados por um fundo cinza. Talvez fosse um tipo de piada ou algo assim.  _Caixas... Eu preciso de caixas..._

Ela as encontrou na sala de correio, e começou o processo de mover o escritório do Dr. três lances de escada abaixo para o local onde Shego estaria esperando para busca-la. Na quinta viagem escadaria abaixo, ela ouviu a buzina do Humvee.  _Hã? Ela está com pressa? Talvez ela pudesse oferecer AJUDA, sabe_... ela pensou, levemente irritada. Com os braços cheios de caixas, ela usou as costas para abrir a porta da frente.

"KIM! Volta lá pra dentro agora!" ela ouviu Shego berrar.

Kim fez como lhe foi dito sem hesitar ou pensar. Algo na voz de Shego lhe dizia que não era o momento de fazer perguntas. Ela derrubou as caixas no chão e bisbilhotou através do vidro antigo na porta de madeira.

Tudo o que ela conseguia ver eram reluzentes flashes de verde brilhante - Shego estava utilizando seu plasma. E ela estava chegando mais perto, aparentemente atirando sem parar atrás de si mesma enquanto corria. Quando ela alcançou as escadas da porta da frente, ela gritou "Kim! Abre a porta! E se prepara pra fechar assim que eu estiver ai dentro!"

Kim fez exatamente isso.

"O qu- o que está acontecendo, Shego?" ela perguntou enquanto a outra garota - ainda com o plasma preparado - encarava a porta do lado de dentro.

"Cachorros. Dezenas de cachorros selvagens. Eu acho que alguns deles estão com raiva, também. Dezenas deles, Kim!" Shego disse, ofegante, "Tem alguma porta aberta por qual eles possam entrar? Janelas? A gente tá numa posição bem crítica aqui, Kimmie. Bem crítica!"

"Até onde eu sei, não tem outra forma de entrar além da porta dos fundos ali" ela apontou para o outro par de portas do outro lado do edifício estreito, logo atrás delas.

"Okay. Ótimo. A gente precisa de armas... você não encontrou armas, encontrou?" Shego perguntou sem deixar de olhar para a porta.

"Armas? Num edifício universitário? Eu acho meio impossível, Shego... E além do mais, você não pude usar seu plasma pra -"

"É, foi o que eu pensei. Mas eles são inteligentes, Kim! Eu acertei alguns, e então eles aprenderam a sair do meu alcance e desviar das bolas de plasma que voavam na direção deles. Minhas bolas de plasma são muito lentas! Nós precisamos de armas!" Shego estava obviamente entrando em um estado de pânico completo.

Kim tentou acalma-la caminhando em direção a ela e então olhando profundamente em seus olhos amedrontados. Shego? Com medo? Isso era uma novidade e tanto para Kim... ela colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Shego, tomando cuidado para não encostar em suas mãos flamejantes. "Tá tudo bem, Shego. Eles não podem nos pegar aqui dentro. Vamos ficar bem..."

Shego olhou aqueles olhos profundamente. Kim estava calma. Kim estava confiante. Kim estava tranquila. Lentamente, a mente de Shego começou a se acalmar. O plasma esvaiu-se de suas mãos e relaxou os braços.

"É... é. Eu... eles estavam por toda parte, Kim... sempre que eu me virava havia um atrás de mim, se preparando pra atacar. Os filhos da mãe são inteligentes! O plasma é muito lento! Tem... você tem certeza de que eles não podem entrar aqui? Todos eles provavelmente tem raiva... uma mordida e estamos mortas, Kim. Sabia? Eventualmente, digo. Uma vez eu vi um filme onde --"

Kim puxou Shego para si, abraçando-a, "Nada vai nos morder. Acalme-se, Shego... nós vamos sair dessa. Vai ficar tudo bem..."

Shego hesitou, e então, com um suspiro, permitiu-se ser confortada. Isso também era algo novo, tão novo como sentir-se amedrontada. Shego nunca se viu numa situação como aquela, onde seus poderes eram inúteis.

Momentos depois, Shego desfez o abraço, e olhou nos olhos de Kim, procurando saber se devia sentir ou não vergonha, embaraço, ou raiva. Kim manteve seus olhos encarando os dela, enquanto Shego mantinha o olhar trêmulo. Kim pensou,  _Se eu disser algo errado - ou até mesmo a coisa certa no tom errado - ela vai me odiar por um bom, bom tempo. O que eu digo? Eu não consigo pensar em nada -_

"Obrigada, Kim" Shego disse, surpreendendo-na, "Eu... eu precisava disso."

"Uh... sem problema." Kim pausou para recobrar os pensamentos, "Então... acho que agora devêssemos passar a noite aqui. Acha que eles já teriam ido embora pela manhã? Eu espero que não chova nas coisas que eu deixei la fora..."

"Conseguiu encontrar algo útil, princesa?" Shego já havia se recomposto, a boa e velha Shego. Mas o que havia acontecido durante o abraço de Kim - por mais que nunca fossem falar sobre aquilo novamente - jamais seria esquecido, por nenhuma delas.

"Ah, sim! Esse tal de Dr. Arah - ele se interessava muito pelo tempo e por mecânica quântica e gravidade e essas coisas... eu vou basicamente levar todo o escritório dele! Tem coisa o suficiente pra me manter ocupada por..." Por? Anos? Décadas? Quanto tempo exatamente aquilo levaria? A felicidade de Kim morreu ali mesmo. "... por um bom tempo. Mas é  _exatamente_  o que eu estava procurando, pelo menos. Quero dizer, no pior dos cenários, eu posso encontrar pistas nos livros e nas anotações dele pra descobrir pelo que eu devo procurar em seguida..."

Shego levou as mãos à cintura, "Okay, então vamos levar tudo. Tudo o que você precisar." Ela olhou as caixas de livros e papéis no chão, lugar onde Kim as havia deixado, e então começou a pega-las e amontoa-las na porta. Kim assistiu tudo aquilo de queixo caído. Quando terminou, Shego esfregou uma mão contra a outra para limpar o pó, espreguiçou-se, e disse como se fosse uma construtora civil, "E então, o que a madame quer que eu faça?"

"--------------"

Na manhã seguinte os cachorros haviam sumido aparentemente, mas Shego fez uma varredura pelo campus de qualquer forma - ela não queria sofrer um ataque surpresa. Depois que elas encheram o caminhão até o teto com as caixas, e finalmente entraram e fecharam as portas, tomaram uns momentos para respirarem, aliviadas.

"Pronta pra voltar pra casa?" Kim perguntou, animada com a perspectiva de não ter mais que comer comida enlatada. Shego havia se tornado bem útil na cozinha nos dois últimos anos, por mais que Kim gostasse de tirar sarro dela por enfiar a mão na água e usar o plasma para fazer o líquido ferver.

"Uma parada primeiro, Abobrinha. Tem uma loja de penhores imensa que eu vi enquanto estava procurando por comida... eles provavelmente terão armas lá." Shego respondeu, ligando o motor. Ela dirigiu em direção à rua cheia de lojas que ela havia visto no dia anterior.

Kim estava meio inquieta por simplesmente pensar em armas. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que gostaria de ter uma. Habilidade, inteligência e agilidade eram o tipo de coisa que ela gostava... armas eram... armas eram simplesmente feias. "Shego... nós precisamos mesmo de  _armas_? Elas são horríveis! E além disso, eu digo, você tem plasma e eu... bem, eu tenho você."

Rindo interiormente, Shego pensou,  _Uma super-heroína líder de torcida que não gosta de armas... armas são muito brutas pra ela, né? Idiota! Eu daria o meu BRAÇO direito por uma pistola quando aqueles cães... ela realmente acha que eu sempre vou estar disponível quando precisar de mim? Como se eu fosse um tipo de - ah, agora chega!_

"Você tem a mim? Não seria mais como, 'eu te dou cobertura'? Eu não sou ajudante, Kim! Eu não vou ficar te seguindo por todos os lados como o Ron fazia  _pra caso_  você precise de mim!"

Kim desviou o olhar, envergonhada, "Você não precisava ter dito dessa forma..."

"Olha, você precisa conseguir se proteger a longo alcance, Kim! Porra, eu também preciso! Quando aqueles -"

"Okay, Shego." Kim interrompeu-a, "Okay, eu já entendi. Só - Só que você precisava ter sido tão rude?"

Quando sua raiva se esvaiu, Shego percebeu que havia tocado numa ferida. Observando-a calmamente, ela percebeu que haviam lágrimas nos olhos de Kim - ela iria chorar a qualquer instante. Shego não queria que ela tivesse entendido de uma forma tão pessoal...

"Você tem razão. Eu não deveria ter falado dessa forma. Me desculpa. Tá?"

Kim fungou.

"Eu pedi desculpas..." Shego tentou de novo. O que havia deixado Kim tão chateada?

"Eu sei. Não é você, Shego... eu só estava pensando sobre o Ron. Você tem razão, esse era o trabalho dele - me seguir por ai  _pra caso_  eu precisasse dele. E eu precisava... mas nunca dei a atenção que ele merecia. Ninguém nem se lembraria do nome dele..." ela pausou, lembrando, sentindo-se melancólica repentinamente, "Ele sempre estava lá quando..." Kim nunca chegou a terminar a frase.

 _Bom trabalho, Shego, Shego pensou, Por que não falar sobre o Ron, não é mesmo? Que ideia brilhante do cacete_. "Eu não acho que ele gostava dos holofotes, Kimmie. Ele simplesmente gostava de estar com você."

Isso não ajudou muito. É, ele não gostava. E, sim, ele gostava. E, em troca, Kim havia "tolerado a sua presença", talvez essa fosse a melhor forma de dizê-lo. Por que ela agia daquela forma? Não era como ela se sentia... mas era como ela havia agido. Por que?

"Chegamos..." Shego disse, parando o carro em frente a loja de penhores, "É... você quer entrar? Escolher algo em particular?"

"Não... você escolhe pra mim, okay?" Kim disse, encarando os próprios pés, "Eu espero aqui."

"Kim -"

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu - eu só quero ficar sozinha por um tempo. Não esqueça de pegar munição."

Shego saiu do caminhão e entrou na loja. Não foi tão divertido quanto ela pensou que seria.

"--------------"

"Queijo-azul, molho mil ilhas, francês, italiano, uh... molho Green Goddess" Shego riu, "Qual vai ser, Abobrinha?" A primeira salada delas em três anos seria no jantar do dia seguinte em que retornaram.

Kim desviou os olhos de seu prato. De repente, pensar em comida -  _qualquer comida_  - a deixava nauseada. "Shego? Acho que eu passo, por enquanto. Não estou me sentindo muito bem."

"O que foi?"

"Não é nada. Acho que foi por causa da corrida - fui além do meu limite, eu acho. Vou estar bem em algumas horas.

Olhando-a de forma suspeita, Shego disse, "Okay, prince - uh, Kim. Espero que saiba que  _eu_  vou comer como uma rainha mesmo assim..."

Kim sorriu, "Vá em frente, eu vou me deitar."

Na casa da fazenda, haviam quatro quartos - três, tendo em vista que um deles era o 'escritório' de Kim - e dois deles tinham seu próprio banheiro. Já que Kim havia se instalado na suíte mestre desde o dia em que chegara ali, Shego tinha o outro quarto. Então, não havia nenhuma forma de Shego saber que Kim passara quinze minutos vomitando momentos depois de deixar a mesa de jantar.

 _Eu não me sinto NEM UM POUCO bem!_  Kim pensou, finalmente deitando-se na cama, suor pingando de todos os poros. T _alvez isso passe agora que eu vomitei... Shego iria começar a se preocupar demais se eu contasse a ela..._

Mais tarde, na sala-de-estar Shego estava deitada no sofá lendo Hadrian, um romance histórico. Um dos residentes antigos da casa havia um interesse muito grande por esse tipo de livro, e para sua surpresa inicial, Shego descobriu que ela dividia esse interesse. O que a surpreendeu ainda mais foi descobrir que o imperador romano tinha um  _namorado_ , com qual ele estava perdidamente apaixonado, aparentemente.  _Quem diria_?

No silêncio mortal da casa, Shego ouviu a voz de Kim, fraca e trêmula, "S-Shego..."

Não soava nada bom. Shego pulou do sofá para ver o que havia acontecido, e encontrou Kim ajoelhada perto da porta de seu quarto, suas mãos pressionadas contra a barriga.

"Kim!" ela se ajoelhou também, "O que aconteceu?"

"Foi... Eu... me ajuda a sentar na cama..." foi o que Kim conseguiu dizer.

Shego ajudou-a, tomando quase  _todo_  o seu peso nos braços e caminhando em direção à cama. A pele dela estava fria e molhada, o rosto pálido. _Isso não é bom_ , Shego pensou, e evitou refletir mais fundo sobre a situação.

Ela tirou a camiseta de Kim, depois os tênis e as calças, e puxou o cobertor para cobri-la. "Tem algo a ver com seu estômago? Foi algo que comeu no almoço? Sua barriga dói? Fala comigo."

Kim abriu os olhos para encarar a garota mais velha. Shego observava seu medo. "Dói bem aqui..." Kim apontou para o lado direito de seu abdômen, pouco acima da cintura, em frente.

O mesmo local que Shego havia visto outra pessoa reclamar de dor antes - _Ah não... não não não..._  Shego puxou a coberta de volta gentilmente, expondo a pele de Kim até a cintura. "Me diga se isso doer, okay?" Kim piscou, questionando-a, e Shego apertou - gentilmente - no local em que ela havia visto o doutor fazer o mesmo com seu irmão mais novo quando ele teve que ser levado à Sala de Emergência.

Kim gemeu alto e sibilou através dos dentes.  _Merda!_  Shego pensou. "Okay, deixe-me tentar isso. Me diz se doer novamente -" Shego pressionou mais embaixo bem, bem lentamente, e então soltou a pressão que fazia com as mãos de uma vez só.

De novo, e mais alto, Kim gemeu. Sim. Havia doído.

A mente de Shego estava enlouquecendo,  _MERDA! MERDA, isso não pode estar acontecendo! O que eu vou fazer?_ Ela não tinha certeza, mas os sintomas eram os mesmos. _Exatamente_  os mesmos. Kim tinha apendicite. Repentino, doloroso, mortal, e ALGUÉM teria que... que removê-lo. E esse alguém teria que ser Shego.

"She...go?" Kim perguntou, hesitante. Ela sabia que Shego sabia de algo, ela podia ver em seus olhos.

 _PORRA!_  Shego pensou, sua mente correndo em busca de respostas,  _Ok-ok-ok... preciso manter a calma... preciso parecer confiante. INFERNO! Vamos, Shego, confiante. Tranquila... pelo bem dela... confiante._

"Eu acho que você está com apendicite, Kim. Meu irmão, Mego, tinha, e eu estava com ele quando foi examinado na Sala de Emergência. E você está com os mesmos sintomas que ele. Está com dor no mesmo lugar, e da mesma forma" ela tentava soar confiante, "É o seu apêndice. Ele... É..."

Tudo o que Kim sabia sobre 'apendicite' vinha da televisão, mas ela sabia de uma coisa - tinha que ser removido. Era necessário uma operação. Um médico. Um hospital.

"Ele... tem que... ser..." Kim começou, incapaz de segurar os suspiros de dor, buscando uma posição em que não sentisse tanta dor.

Mas Shego terminou, "Removido. Sim. Uhm... Kim? Eu vou ter que ir até a cidade e pegar algumas coisas. A gente não tem... nada aqui. Exceto energia. E água." ela começou a pensar em voz alta, "E luz... é... Eu vou pegar algumas coisas. Sim. É..." era difícil se lembrar do que estava pensando quando milhares de coisas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo em sua mente.

E então ela sentiu Kim apertar sua mão de forma fraca, "Rápido...", ela disse. 

"--------------"

E por Deus, como ela foi rápido.

Na realidade, o que Shego fez durante as próximas três horas nunca se esclareceu verdadeiramente em sua cabeça. Dirigir até o hospital a 112 quilômetros por hora. Esvaziando gavetas de instrumentos cirúrgicos numa lata de lixo que havia encontrado no corredor. Olhar de cabo a rabo um armário repleto de drogas, apenas para se dar conta de que  _nenhum_  dos frascos era o que ela precisava encontrar, e metade-pronta para colocar o prédio em chamas - sua outra metade estava pronta para começar a chorar. Incapaz de controlar os próprios pensamentos, ela foi até a próxima sala, e na sala seguinte, e na sala seguinte, procurando por  _qualquer coisa_  que ela talvez pudesse precisar, esperando que  _caso_  ela encontrasse algo, seu cérebro decidisse pegar, porque ela estava ocupada demais pensando em milhares de coisas para conseguir se concentrar.

Ela eventualmente deixou o hospital com duas latas de lixo cheias de remédios, uma bolsa com solução salina, oito mil agulhas hipodérmicas de vários tamanhos, uma lata de lixo de plástico três-quartos cheia de instrumentos cirúrgicos, duas caixas de papelão repletas de livros, uma lata de lixo com máscaras, luvas, aventais, toalhas e 230 metros de tubos de laboratório por mais que não fizesse ideia do porquê ela precisar daquilo. Não obstante, ela tinha certeza de que havia esquecido algo, mas simplesmente não havia mais tempo. Toda vez que parava para pensar, ela imaginaria Kim deitada na cama, sofrendo e gemendo, pálida. Ela precisava ir. Era incrível que ela ainda sim teria ficado lá tempo o suficiente para subir e descer as escadas quatro vezes.

Ela dirigiu de volta para casa ainda mais rápido do que quando havia dirigido para o hospital, algumas vezes alcançando até mesmo 160 quilômetros.

Shego dirigiu pelo quintal, e atropelou o jardim de vegetais que havia feito, até chegar na porta dos fundos, descarregando o Humvee na cozinha, empurrando para o chão tudo que estava no balcão com os braços. Então ela correu até o quarto para ver como Kim estava.

No meio do corredor, ela se conteve - e parou de caminhar.  _Recomponha-se, Shego! Você não pode entrar lá ofegante, ansiosa e com medo - acalme-se. Ela não precisa te ver assim. Não agora. Como VOCÊ se sentiria caso Kim tivesse que te rasgar no meio e ela estivesse pronta pra começar a_... chorar? Na frente de alguém? Ela estava tão longe assim da antiga Shego? A super-vilã, super-poderosa e sarcástica Shego estava prestes a chorar?

Mesmo que a resposta fosse positiva, ela não deixaria que Kim a visse daquela forma. Não agora.

Talvez mais tarde.

"--------------"

A cirurgia aconteceria na mesa da cozinha, debaixo das lâmpadas fluorescentes de quatro metros de comprimentos no teto.

"Você... você precisa de mais um travesseiro ou qualquer coisa do tipo?" Shego perguntou - Kim não parecia estar muito confortável deitada ali.

Tentando sorrir de forma débil, Kim suspirou dolorosamente, "Você... está desperdiçando tempo..."

Shego suspirou. Kim a conhecia muito bem. "Sim, estou. Se eu apenas pudesse ler isso algumas vezes mais, eu acho -"

"Shego..."

O rosto de Kim não tinha mais cor, sua voz era um sussurro. Ela  _parecia_  alguém em processo de morte. E uma coisa que Shego havia lido várias e várias vezes enquanto vasculhava cada detalhe nas páginas dos livros: se o apêndice estourar, as chances de sobrevivência de Kim eram quase nulas - e isso sobre cuidados médicos num hospital.

Mas  _havia_  uma forma de descobrir se isso já havia acontecido. Shego pressionou o local que era conhecido como "O Ponto de McBurney" novamente, gentilmente, e Kim gemeu e estremeceu. "A dor continua aguda, Kimmie?"

Depois de ofegar algumas vezes, Kim assentiu com a cabeça.

Shego suspirou. Ainda não era tarde demais - ainda - mas ela não tinha o equipamento para saber quanto tempo ainda restava de fato. Uma vez ela havia lido que é possível curar isso com antibióticos! Mas não havia forma de descobrir.  _Eu posso mata-la... ela pode morrer de qualquer maneira... eu não sei como eu sobreviveria sabendo que a matei. Eu não sei... eu..._

E então um pensamento galvanizador lhe cruzou a mente, deixando todo o resto de lado:  _Mas se ela morrer e eu nem sequer tiver TENTADO..._

_Nem fodendo. Nem fodendo eu deixo isso acontecer._

Shego puxou o cobertor que cobria Kim, erguendo a camiseta de seu pijama para cima e baixando suas calças. Sua calcinha de biquíni estavam tão abaixo que não seria um problema, e Shego agarrou o frasco de betadine e espalhou por toda a barriga de Kim e pela cintura, manchando a pele pálida num tom nojento de laranja-amarelado.

É agora ou nunca, Shego disse a si mesma. "Está pronta, Abobrinha?" ela disse, dando o seu melhor para soar calma. Elas haviam concordado que Shego usaria seu plasma para desmaia-la ao invés de usar anestesia. Parecia uma boa ideia na hora, mas Kim parecia tão doente agora... Shego já não tinha certeza. Quão seguro seria usar plasma?

"Vai... vai doer?" Kim perguntou.

 _Ninguém nunca reclamou_ , Shego pensou em dizer, e então decidiu ficar quieta ao pensar mais algumas vezes. A verdade era que: ela não sabia. Ela raramente esperava tempo o suficiente para descobrir. Kim não precisava saber disso, é claro.

"Você não vai sentir nadinha," Shego mentiu, esperando que Kim visse ela engolir saliva - sua garganta estava tão seca quanto uma lixa. E como para tudo que ela já havia feito, estava fazendo e faria em seguida, Shego não tinha ideia se era a coisa certa a se fazer. Ela estava cansada de repetir para si mesma "sempre espere pelo melhor". Ela estava cansada de banalidades de qualquer tipo. Ela simplesmente estava cansada, ponto.

Ela levou sua mão até a testa de Kim, esperando desesperadamente parecer reconfortante para ela. Kim havia feito isso para ela, quando tiveram problemas com os cães. Agora era a vez de Shego. Mas então ela cometeu o erro de olhar nos olhos de Kim.

Que olhavam de volta para ela. Seus olhares se conectaram. Suas mentes congelaram.

As duas sentiram algo entre elas, algo que não foi dito nem pensado, mas estava ali mesmo assim. Passou num piscar de olhos, e Kim sussurrou, "É engraçado... como as coisas... acabam..."

"É" Shego concordou, entendendo perfeitamente o que Kim queria dizer. Então ela incendiou sua mão e Kim apagou.

Shego estava sozinha, e o corpo de Kim era simplesmente aquilo, o corpo de Kim, vazio mas ainda sim vivo, deitado em sua frente. Ela sentiu um calafrio ao pensar em como aquela experiência seria se o corpo não estivesse vivo. O que ela faria? Provavelmente simplesmente iria embora. Iria embora e jamais voltaria. Talvez voltar a Cheyenne Mountain... assistir uns filmes, comer sorvete. Sufocar em apatia e conforto. Isso seria bom.

_Eu não vou conseguir sem você, Kim, ela percebeu. E então, complementou, e eu tampouco iria querer ficar sem você._

_NÃO HÁ TEMPO PRA ISSO!_

Mãos a obra! Shego pegou um bisturi e incendiou sua outra mão, esfregando-a sobre a lâmina para esteriliza-la. Como... como diabos alguém corta carne humana? Ela nunca havia visto alguém fazer aquilo, nem mesmo na tevê. Ah, ela  _poderia_  ter feito isso - ela havia visto bibliotecas lotadas de fitas de cirurgias gravadas na biblioteca médica, mas como para quase todas as outras coisas, não havia  _TEMPO_  pra revistar a biblioteca. Ela deveria serrar? Ela deveria empurrar ou puxar? Quão profundo deveria ser o corte? Quantas vezes ela deveria cortar? O manual lhe dizia para não cortar muito profundamente, e também dizia para cortar na direção em que as fibras se conectavam. Como ela saberia qual direção era essa? E quão profundo era 'profundo demais'? Ela não havia lido nada sobre quantos cortes ela poderia fazer, ou se ela poderia fazer mais um corte caso o anterior tivesse sido raso demais ou no local errado, ou... ou... ou - e a lista apenas crescia. Ela examinou a ponta afiada do bisturi e percebeu que era algo que poderia utilizar para puxar. Na realidade, pensando mais afundo, empurrar não fazia muito sentido, caso você quisesse cortar algo de maneira suave. Ok. Agora, como ela controlaria a profundidade? Como ela saberia -

_FODA-SE!_

Três incisões depois, estava mais do que óbvio que Shego havia cortado através da pele e dos músculos acima do intestino de Kim, e que estava de fato na cavidade abdominal. Ela podia puxar a ferida para os lados e vê-los. Ela esperava não ter causado nenhum ferimento adicional ali, porque nada que ela havia lido explicava como tratar de ferimentos em outros órgãos, e certamente teria problemas caso isso houvesse ocorrido. Porra de manuais de medicina... eles esqueciam de mencionar tantas coisas quanto mencionavam... mas eles eram tudo o que ela tinha.

Agora, de acordo com o manual: retrair a pele e selar os 'sangradores'. Mas que porra é um sangrador?

Ela usou o peso de vários hemostatos presos aos músculos e à pele para manter o corte aberto, uma ideia retirada de outro livro. Logo ficou óbvio o que eram os 'sangradores'. Pequenas veias que ela havia cortado que espirravam sangue constantemente na ferida. Se ela não estancasse-as logo, Kim morreria por perda de sangue antes que Shego pudesse ao menos  _encontrar_  o apêndice. Ela podia fecha-los os sutura-los, ou ela 'podia usar o cauterizador ou o litigante para fechar os sangradores para sempre.' Shego não fazia ideia do que eram esses aparelhos, muito menos como usa-los, mas ela podia chutar o significado de 'cauterizar'. Ela encostou seu indicador incendiado por plasma em cada uma das veias, selando-as.

A fumaça cheirava - como já era de se esperar - como carne assada. Shego havia se preparado para a vista, o sentimento e o risco... havia se preparado para tudo, exceto para o cheiro. Ela sequer havia pensado sobre isso. Ela engoliu a vontade de vomitar. Algo positivo, principalmente porque sua boca estava virada em direção à abertura na barriga de Kim -  _a porra da MÁSCARA! Como eu fui esquecer... CARALHO!_  Shego encontrou a máscara e a vestiu sem perder mais tempo xingando-se mentalmente, e então esterilizou as mãos novamente com seu plasma, sentindo-se ao menos levemente competente por se lembrar de fazer isso.

Okay. O que temos aqui... o corte estava cheio de sangue vindo dos sangradores, e Shego tinha que limpar aquilo com algo que parecia como uma rodela de algodão usado para remover maquiagem - no mundo de antigamente - mas agora aquilo era chamado de 'esponja' por algum motivo. Agora ela podia ao menos enxergar. Ah. Ali está. Grumoso, rosa, em formato de tubo, e do tamanho que ela esperava dado os desenhos de anatomia. O ceco. O manual dizia para enfiar a mão ali, agarrar, e puxar para fora do corpo de Kim.

Estava escrito de fato  _puxar para fora do corpo._ Mesmo lendo, ela achava difícil acreditar que aquilo fazia parte do 'processo de cirurgia moderna'. Claro, havia aquele  _outro_  procedimento, chamado de 'laparoscopia' , mas aquilo só aconteceria em seus sonhos. Uma hora depois de ter realizado a primeira incisão, Shego incendiou sua mão uma vez mais, só para garantir que estava esterilizada, e enfiou a mão dentro do corpo de Kim, envolvendo seus dedos ao redor e embaixo do intestino grosso de sua paciente. Aquilo... era estranho, para dizer o mínimo, ter sua mão dentro do corpo de outra pessoa. Por um lado, Kim estava quente por dentro. E pelo outro, o interior de seu corpo estava molhado e escorregadio.

"Uh... Uh... Uh..."

Aparentemente, o sentimento era estranho para Kim também. O golpe de desmaio de Shego havia passado _justamente_  na hora errada, e Kim estava consciente de novo, e encarava o braço de Shego, dentro de sua própria barriga.

Por sorte, a mão esquerda de Shego estava livre, e ela a esticou até a testa da garota, desmaiando-a rapidamente mais uma vez - mas dessa vez, usou uma carga mais forte.  _Cara! ISSO foi... esquisito..._

Ela puxou o ceco para fora da abertura e lá, finalmente, debaixo dele, estava o 'órgão em formato de dedo' que ela tanto procurava, aderido ao tecido do ceco, e uma veia preocupantemente grande correndo em sua direção. Bom, pelo menos era o que ela esperava. Ela começou a cortar o tecido para separar o apêndice to intestino grosso e usou um dedo incandescente para selar a veia. Suor de nervoso pingava das sobrancelhas de Shego em direção à barriga de Kim, e Shego, sem pensar, esfregou-as com as costas de sua mão livre, xingando-se imediatamente após fazer isso. Novamente, incendiou a mão em plasma para esterilizar.

Okay. Ali estava. O próximo passo era cortar fora. O problema era que não havia nada  _visivelmente_  errado com o apêndice de Kim. Ele parecia normal para Shego... rosa, macio (ela esperava que fosse estar mais duro, já que supostamente ele estava prestes a explodir). Ela poderia ter feito algo completamente errado? E se o problema não fosse apendicite? Poderia ser algo totalmente diferente - talvez ela devesse procurar por algo, já que as tripas de Kim já estavam todas para fora?

 _Sua idiota. Como se você soubesse como um apêndice infectado se parece. Os sintomas estavam certos, a baboseira toda do Ponto de McBurney estava certa... vamos acabar logo com isso..._ Shego sabia que, se ao menos estivesse correta sobre o problema ser apendicite, Kim estaria livre daquela dor em particular quando recobrasse a consciência. Tentando não pensar muito nas consequências, ela prendeu o órgão e se preparou para corta-lo, assim como estava escrito no livro.

Aparentemente o apêndice estava cheio de 'fluído ofensivo' que não devia em circunstância nenhuma entrar em contato com a cavidade do corpo. Mas então, o ceco também estava cheio dessa coisa também. O que ela deveria fazer para garantir que nenhum dos lados do corte derramasse o fluído? O livro não fala -

_Prenda duas vezes com o hemostato, sua idiota! Corte entre eles!_

A voz em sua mente a surpreendeu com tamanha clareza, e a surpreendeu ainda mais por ser tão brilhante. Enquanto Shego revirou os olhos ao perceber a própria estupidez, mais uma coisa estranha sobre aquela voz ficou claro para ela - soava como Kim.

Não havia tempo para pensar sobre isso. Ela esterilizou e prendeu os órgãos de um lado, fazendo o mesmo do outro lado. Em seguida, ela cortou o apêndice de Kim fora. Duas horas já haviam decorrido.

Agora ela deveria 'inverter o lado cortado do ceco e sutura-lo'. Inverter? Virar de ponta-cabeça? Isso não fazia o menor sentido... mas que CARALHO eles quiseram dizer com 'inverter'? Mais suor escorria em direção aos olhos de Shego, e ela usou uma esponja esterilizada para limpar o suor. O que mais eles poderiam querer dizer com 'inverter'?

Bom, que vão pro inferno. O que fazia sentido para ela? Dobrar aquilo como se estivesse embrulhando um presente e então sela-lo? Apesar dos pesares, parecia uma boa alternativa... mas certamente não era somente isso que precisava ser feito. Em primeiro lugar, o que deveria ser curado ali? O ceco de dentro para fora? Porque fazia uma diferença... e alguém em sã consciência não acreditaria que o interior do ceco iria se curar simplesmente por estar tocando outra parte do interior do ceco. Se funcionasse dessa forma, os órgãos das pessoas iriam simplesmente se curar sempre que estivessem vazios por um dia ou dois. Certo, mas e o lado exterior? Melhor, mas ainda não '

 _INVERTER como se estivesse enrolando uma meia!_  Era esse o significado de 'inverter'? Era uma possibilidade - e ela não tinha tempo para ficar procurando. Orando a Deus para estar fazendo a coisa certa, e usando ambas as mãos a centímetros de distância de Kim, Shego inverteu a ponta, espremeu, e começou a selar o ceco.

Aquela era a forma correta de suturar algo? Ela havia visto muitas fotos de nós que supostamente ela deveria ter usado, mas... qual era a distância que os pontos deveriam estar? Parecia errado fazer muitos buracos com uma agulha pelo tecido... sem falar na linha que ela teria que usar. Mas estaria tudo bem se ela simplesmente deixasse aquilo ali? Ela deveria removê-los depois de um tempo? Esse era o material certo para uma sutura interna? E se não fosse? E se, e se, e se, e se, e se... _vamos parar de mexer com o corpo dela, Shego, que tal? O corpo humano TEM sim uma forma de se regenerar caso deixados em paz... feche o corpo e deixa ela em paz!_

Tendo fechado o ceco, Shego colocou-o de volta no corpo de Kim - era essa a coisa certa a se fazer? - e removeu os hemostatos que mantinham o corte aberto. E agora era só fechar? Só a pele, ou cada uma das camadas de tecido que ela havia cortado? Não tinha sequer uma pista a seguir. Mas então, nenhum dos livros que ela leu comentava sobre ter que fechar cada uma das camadas cortadas.  _Cacete,_  ela pensou dezenas de vezes tentando tomar uma decisão.

Doze pontos depois - ela estava finalmente pegando a manha, até onde sabia, Shego havia acabado. Havia feito o possível, de qualquer forma. Ela purificou a ferida com betadine uma última vez e cobriu a barriga de Kim com gaze.

Incapaz de pensar no que fazer em seguida, Shego caminhou até a varanda dos fundos e vomitou violentamente por dez minutos.

"--------------"

 _Quanto tempo mais? Quanta força eu usei pra desmaia-la pela segunda vez? E se ela NUNCA acordar? Kim... por favor..._  Shego estava na cozinha limpando seu rosto, esperando ansiosamente por qualquer sinal de vida de Kim. Ela estava tão cansada. Foram as duas horas e meia mais longas de sua vida, e as seis horas precedentes à cirurgia não foram exatamente relaxantes. Não que ela pudesse relaxar agora. Não sem saber - bom, não sem saber de algo, qualquer coisa. Ela agarrou o braço de Kim e pressionou seus dedos contra o pulso dela, buscando seus batimentos cardíacos. Algo tão simples, tão básico... onde estava? Espera - foi isso? Ela se lembrou de ouvir algo sobre como era possível ouvir os batimentos através do dedão, então não devia usar aquele dedo para buscar a pulsação de outra pessoa. Certo, os dois primeiros dedos, então. Isso foi a pulsação? Ela devia apertar com mais força? Ou -

Ah - apertar com mais força - era essa a resposta.  _Era_  obviamente a pulsação de Kim. Seu coração estava batendo forte? Como diabos ela deveria saber o que uma pulsação 'forte' era... tantas perguntas, tantas coisas que ela desconhecia, e tão poucas respostas... a frustração era simplesmente... exaustiva.

Kim  _parecia_  estar bem, até onde Shego podia perceber. Talvez um pouquinho pálida... mas caramba, ruivas  _sempre_  são pálidas, não são? Não tão pálidas, não. Kim tinha mais cor do que isso. Mas pelo menos seu rosto parecia menos doentio e seus olhos não pareciam tão fundos. Na verdade, ela estava muito bonita. É um bom sinal, não é?

Shego encarou-a. É, ela  _estava_  bonita. Kim sempre foi 'fofa' mas agora, três anos mais velhas, legalmente 'adulta' e quase saindo da fase de crescimento, o rosto de Kim tinha... um olhar muito mais sério. As maçãs de seu rosto estavam muito mais definidas, seu rosto já menos redondo, levemente mais angular. E seus olhos... agora estavam fechados, _mas por Deus_ , como seus olhos eram encantadores. Penetrantes, misteriosos - você conseguiria ler Kim como um livro através daqueles olhos de verde-esmeralda. E fazê-lo era fascinante - fascinante e hipnotizante ao mesmo tempo.

As sobrancelhas e lábios também diziam muita coisa sobre ela também, Shego sorriu ao pensar nas diversas expressões faciais que ela havia visto no rosto de Kim durante os últimos três anos. A sua expressão favorita de todos os tempos - ela riu ao pensar sobre isso - era quando Kim queria dizer "mas que PORRA você está fazendo?" Naquela vez em que Shego estava brincando com a aranha-lobo da pilha de madeira, Kim havia olhado para ela dessa forma. Aparentemente, Kim não apreciava a beleza das aranhas. Shego riu novamente, sua mão se movendo inconscientemente do pulso da garota para sua mão.

Ela deitou-se sobre o braço na mesa, apenas para descansar os olhos por alguns momentos, até que Kim acordou.

Ocorreu a Shego, enquanto descansava, pensar sobre o motivo de ela se importar tanto com uma pessoa que - até três anos atrás - ela teria, de bom grado,  _enviado_  ao hospital com ossos quebrados. Haviam vários motivos, ela pensou para si mesma. Por exemplo, Shego precisava que Kim continuasse trabalhando para encontrar uma forma de leva-las de volta ao Mundo. Ela também precisava de Kim para evitar cair no poço sem saída de melancolia que ela havia encontrado em Cheynne Mountain. E, querendo ou não, Kim era sua amiga. Shego gostava de Kim. Bastante. Era assim que ela se sentia? Era assim que ela se sentia. É, deve ser isso.

Ela caiu no sono pensando sobre isso.

"--------------"

"Eu quero  _COMIDA DE VERDADE_ , Shego!"

"Não. Pode comer seus pedacinhos de peras" Shego respondeu, teimosa. Já era o terceiro dia em sequência que ela não dava nada além de comida de bebê à Kim, com medo de que ela coma algo que possa causar... problemas... no estômago.

"Eu estou bem! Olha" Kim disse, pressionando os dedos contra a bandagem que cobria o corte.

" _KIM!_  Para com isso!" A mão de Shego voou para agarrar a de Kim.

"Não dói. Não dói nem um pouquinho... e  _eu estou morrendo de fome!_  Eu preciso de comida de gente, Shego. Vamoooos... Por favooooooooor, doutora?"

"Não."

"Por favooor?

"Não."

"Por favooooooooooooor, doutora?"

"Que inferno, Kim -"

"Eu vou me comportar..."

"Kim -"

"Eu vou comer as peras! Eu vou ficar quietinha e prestar atenção e eu não vou retrucar e eu -"

"Sabe de uma coisa, Abobrinha? Se você está disposta a sacrificar toda migalha de dignidade por comida, então tudo bem. Mas vamos fazer isso  _do meu_  jeito. Entendeu?"

Kim topava fazer qualquer coisa, "Qual é o seu jeito?"

"Um pouquinho de cada vez, certo? E eu digo, uma única mordida. E se isso não te fizer mal até essa noite, talvez você possa comer um pouquinho mais. Vamos de pouco em pouco. Acho que é -"

" _UMA MORDIDA?_  E mais algumas pela  _noite?_  Qual é, doutora!

"Kim?" Shego disse de forma ameaçadora. E não, ela não estava fingindo ou brincando - mas tinha sim, raiva na voz. Talvez Kim tivesse quase morrido, mas Shego teria trocado de lugar com ela a qualquer momento.

Kim podia ver nos olhos de Shego que ela já havia escutado o suficiente e decidiu não forçar a amizade. Ela se lembrou dos olhos dela antes da 'anestesia' quando o plasma de Shego a atingiu. Ela também se lembrou do olhar dela quando acordara no meio da cirurgia. Toda a seriedade, o desespero, a ansiedade extrema... Kim tinha apenas uma mínima ideia do que aquilo havia sido para Shego, e então finalmente entendeu que era apenas uma 'mínima ideia'.

"Okay. Você é a doutora, doutora."

"E para de me chamar de 'doutora'."

"Tudo por você," Kim sorriu, sabendo que não havia nada que Shego pudesse - ou fosse - fazer sobre isso, "doutora."

"--------------"

Cinco meses depois, Outubro do ano 3.

"Tem  _certeza_ de que está pronta pra isso?"

"Shego... eu estive pronta pra isso fazem meses. Eu já estou tão bem e forte quanto Hércules. To com a bala na agulha! Olha," Kim levantou seu suéter, expondo sua barriga, completa, com uma nova cicatriz, "Me dá um soco no estômago, doutora. Vá em frente."

"A gente não vai fazer isso, Abobrinha. Em um ano, eu  _vou pensar,_  okay? Eu li que essas coisas -"

"Tá tá tá - e eu li que um cara chamado Schrödinger descobriu como equalizar energia, matéria e ondas. Nós duas lemos demais. E suas habilidades culinárias pioraram muito, sem querer ofender. Sendo um pouco malvada e essas coisas."

Shego levantou uma sobrancelha para Kim - era verdade, ela tinha aprendido muito sobre culinária, muito mais do que ela esperava, porém, desde o que elas vieram a chamar de "A Operação", Shego enterrou a cara em livros de medicina, começando por primeiros socorros e daí por diante. Atualmente, ela estava envolvida em um livro fascinante - por mais que meio nojento - chamado "Parasitologia de Burnbaum". Caso uma próxima emergência médica viesse a acontecer, Shego estaria preparada. Ou ao menos, mais preparada. Os seus jantares, por outro lado, se tornaram simples.

"Você tem  _muita_  sorte que eu sou a sua doutora ou eu te daria um chute na bunda por isso. Certo, vamos fazer isso, mas nada no estômago. Nem socos, nem chutes. Acertar as tripas vai contra as regras. Entendeu?"

Kim rodopiou e deu um chute, seu pé parando a centímetros de distância do rosto inflexível de Shego.

\- Você  _entendeu_ , Kim?"

"Certo, certo," Kim gargalhou, "Entendi, doutora."

"--------------"

Quando a próxima primavera chegou, já era o quarto ano no novo universo. Shego havia acertado tantos golpes acidentais no tronco de Kim que já não entrava mais em pânico quando acertava um golpe um pouco mais forte naquela área. Além do mais, ela tinha a impressão de que Kim abusava de sua relutância para acerta-la de maneira injusta. E por causa disso, Kim conseguia acertar muitos golpes. Isso estava deixando Shego muito irritada... mas estava irritada de uma maneira positiva.

Naquele verão, Kim teve a chance de ser a 'doutora' por uma semana, depois que Shego foi picada no tornozelo por uma cascavel. A pilha de madeira era um lugar perigoso, aparentemente. Shego estava completamente desmaiada, ironicamente, porque ela havia contado a Kim que essas mordidas geralmente deixavam a vítima 'doente' por alguns dias, e raramente eram fatais. Estava mais perto de 'fatal' do que Kim gostaria. Ainda sim, tudo havia retornado ao normal depois de uns dias. Kim a manteve na cama por uma semana mesmo assim. Parcialmente por causa de despeito. Despeito 'amigável'.

Os estudos de Kim estavam deixando-na deprimida. Ela tinha o constante sentimento de que estava saindo do caminho certo, foi necessário ler Os Coletores de Reinmann e Integrais Laplacianas e gastar três semanas inteiras com Transformada de Fourier para ela perceber que aquilo tudo tinha mais a ver com processamento de sinais e não dizia praticamente nada sobre viagem trans-dimensional.

Frequentemente, ela olharia para fora da janela do escritório, e observaria Shego cuidando do jardim no quintal ou alimentando as galinhas ou trabalhando no Humvee. Shego havia decidido fazer um rabo de cavalo no cabelo, que agora estava acima da cintura. Havia sido ideia de Kim, e Kim havia feito o rabo de cavalo. Parecia um bom acordo.

Por parte dela, Shego dizia a Kim com frequência que iria 'fazer rondas'. Na realidade, ela havia adquirido o hábito de as vezes passar até mesmo meia hora na frente da janela de Kim, observando-a estudar. Quando ela começara a fazer isso, se sentiu mais ou menos como um voyeur, mas conforme as semanas foram passando, esse sentimento se foi, substituído por algo novo.

Elas estavam se apaixonando uma pela outra, e sim, elas já haviam percebido. Elas nunca conversavam sobre seus sentimentos, claro - isso era simplesmente errado. As duas culpavam o fato de não haver mais ninguém ali além delas, culpavam o fato de estarem sozinhas. Caso elas estivessem 'de volta no Mundo', as coisas certamente seriam diferentes. O que elas estavam sentindo era apenas um sintoma da situação delas, é o que diziam a si mesmas - esse sentimento acabaria assim que retornassem ao universo de onde vieram. Era só um 'problema pessoal', e elas lidariam com isso sozinhas.

Além do mais, não é como se elas sentissem...  _atração_  uma pela outra. Apreciação de beleza estética era uma coisa, né? Mas atração sexual era algo completamente diferente. Certo?

Certo?

"--------------"


	6. Capítulo 5: Juntas, parte um

Além do mais, não é como se elas sentissem...  _atração_  uma pela outra. Apreciação de beleza estética era uma coisa, né? Mas atração sexual era algo completamente diferente. Certo?

Certo?

"--------------"

No verão seguinte - o quinto ano delas sozinhas, Kim entendeu que Física e Matemática não ensinavam o que ela precisava aprender. Ela teria que encontrar informação que tratasse especificamente da teoria da probabilidade de múltiplos universos, preferencialmente de pessoas que tivessem algo além de "teorias" sobre o assunto. E ela sabia que se alguém  _realmente_ tivesse tais informações, eles não teriam publicado nada de qualquer maneira. Então ela teria que procurar por esses materiais. Sem internet, significava que ela teria "procurar" à moda antiga, indo a lugares e abrindo gavetas.

Primeira parada: a Universidade de Califórnia, em Berkeley.

"Okay, eu acho que peguei o jeito dessa coisa de 'soldagem'. O super-parachoque tá funcionando. Coitado do nosso jipe, ta parecendo que saiu daquelas histórias de  _Mad Max..."_ Shego disse sorrindo enquanto entrava pela porta da cozinha. Ela estava feliz, havia aprendido como usar seu plasma para algo  _construtivo._ Talvez as coisas estivessem mudando.

"Eu ainda acho que devíamos ir de trailer" Kim sugeriu, "Teríamos tudo bem na -"

"E você pode ir procurar por peças quando quebrar. Eu te disse - Eu gastei muito tempo e energia aprendendo como fazer esse jipe pegar. Eu conheço as peças, eu sei como funciona. E provavelmente vamos ser atacadas por coisas imprevisíveis... eu quero um veículo militar. Você pode brincar de casinha no Tubo." O "Tubo" era o nome que Shego dera ao Trailer de 12 metros revestido de alumínio que elas levariam consigo. Shego não acreditava que ele fosse durar por muito tempo - ela havia encontrado suficientes estradas bloqueadas por caminhões capotados, árvores caídas, e pontes destruídas e sabia muito bem que aquela viagem não seria nem um pouco parecida com "tirar férias".

"É, você provavelmente tá certa. Então poderemos partir amanhã?" Kim estava ansiosa por essa viagem - aventuras estavam em falta em sua vida desde que chegaram no Novo Mundo.

"Eu preciso ir em mais algumas lojas e pegar mais coisas médicas, mas sim, podemos ir amanhã de manhã. Eu só queria que tivéssemos  _alguma_ forma de saber no que estamos nos metendo... Berkeley pode estar toda queimada igual Denver estava - e tudo isso seria em vão."

"Eu sei, Doutora. Mas veja por outro lado, não está feliz em poder sair desse lugar? Ficamos aqui por tanto tempo..."

Sim, ela  _deveria_ estar feliz que estavam deixando aquele lugar. Shego sabia disso. Essa mudança de Super-Ladra Ultra-Estilosa à Útil-Fazendeira foi repentina e ela odiava esse fato, a princípio... mas gradualmente, ela aprendera a gostar. Aprendera também que era importante parar e prestar atenção em coisas como as estrelas ou o pôr-do-sol, a mudança de estações. Outras coisas. Coisas que importavam. Coisas sublimes.

"Eu vou sentir saudade dessa espelunca, Abobrinha. Admito. Certamente vou sentir falta dos ovos frescos." ela disse, referindo-se às galinhas.

"Você está ficando madura por ser tão velha, Doutora."

Shego encarou-a para demonstrar que não havia gostado nem um pouco do comentário sobre a 'idade', "Bem,  _alguém_ tinha que ser 'a madura'. Encher os tanques de combustível. Dirigir no manual..."

"Hey!" Kim exclamou - Shego acertou-a na ferida, "Quantas vezes eu já  _pedi_ pra você me ensinar? E tudo o que você diz é 'Não agora, Kimmie', ou 'Não tenho uma embreagem nova agora, Kimmie', ou -"

Rindo do comportamento explosivo dela, Shego disse, 'Tudo bem, Kimmie. Eu já entendi. Se eu encontrar outro jipe que  _funcione,_ eu te ensino como dirigir. Okay? Mas agora, é melhor ir terminar de fazer as malas."

"Eu já tenho tudo o que preciso."

"Escova de dentes?"

"Sim."

"Lanternas?"

"Positivo."

"Laptop extra?"

"Positivo."

"Absorventes?"

"Posi - droga..."

Enquanto empacotavam as coisas que faltavam, a realidade da situação em que se encontravam as atingiu - e o humor de ambas ficou sombrio. Já faziam cinco anos que elas estavam naquele lugar. Sair de casa se tornou repentinamente depressivo para as duas, mas por razões totalmente diferentes.

Para Kim, se tratava de Ron e do futuro que eles sempre sonharam que teriam. Ela sempre assumiu que era mais do que um sonho - que era uma certeza. Bem, Ron provavelmente já teria se formado numa faculdade ou num colégio de gastronomia. Ele teria feito novos amigos... incluindo, provavelmente, namoradas. Ele provavelmente já havia deixado Kim no passado, superado tudo aquilo, seguido em frente. Não que Kim não  _quisesse_  que ele fizesse isso... mas era difícil aceitar o fato de que ele já havia feito tudo isso. Provavelmente. Não... não "provavelmente". Ele fizera. Talvez ela devesse aceitar. Ron já não era mais uma opção.

Em seu quarto, enquanto buscava por coisas que ela talvez tivesse esquecido de pegar, seus olhos pararam na foto de Ron no colegial que estava no criado-mudo. O garoto de dezesseis anos com sardas com quem ela provavelmente - provavelmente não - com quem ela definitivamente  _nunca_ teria uma família. Era isso. Esse sonho havia terminado.

Ela observou a foto por um longo momento, sentando-se na cama. Seu sorriso torto, sua expressão de total inocência. As sardas que ele sabia que tinha. Essas coisas provavelmente se foram também. Suas orelhas grandes que faziam questão de aparecer provavelmente já haviam se tornado mais discretas. Ele certamente havia mudado... assim como ela. Ele sequer pensava nela? Se sim, com que frequência? E... o  _que_ ,  _exatamente,_ ele pensava? Kim se arrependia de não ter feito milhares de perguntas a ele, quando ainda tinha a chance.

Era tarde demais. Ela pegou o quadro e segurou no colo.

"Adeus, Ron" foi tudo o que disse. Encarou a foto por mais um momento.

E então devolveu o quadro a uma das gavetas do criado-mudo.

Shego, por outro lado, se sentia viva, útil, cheia de propósito. Por cinco anos consecutivos, ela tinha coisas para  _fazer_! Pensando nisso, ela percebeu que não se lembrava da última vez que fizera as unhas - uma ocupação que era responsável por ocupar a maior parte de seu tempo livre. Agora, ela não tinha 'horas livres' para desperdiçar. Kim dependia dela. Para alimenta-la, manter o Humvee funcionando, trazer livros, leva-la onde precisava ir. Shego era a força que fazia a vida delas possível naquele mundo. Ela tinha  _propósito._  Ela tinha  _responsabilidade_. Ela tinha... um  _trabalho_ a ser feito. Um trabalho onde dinheiro não era pagamento - o pagamento era  _Caramba, Doutora, você fez ISSO? É incrível!_

O que a deixava triste era pensar sobre o passado, No Mundo - e quantos anos ela havia desperdiçado. Se ela apenas  _soubesse!_ Ela havia desperdiçado tanto tempo de sua vida entediada, sem ser capaz de pensar em coisas para fazer, e agora... agora não haviam horas suficientes na porra do dia para fazer tudo o que ela queria fazer! Como ela poderia ter sido tão... estúpida? Como ela poderia ter desperdiçado todos aqueles...  _anos_... aqui em Middleton, trabalhando para o Dr. Drakken? O que ela ganhava? Dinheiro? Sim, okay - e o que o  _dinheiro_ fez por ela? O seu jatinho particular a deixava feliz? Ela sentia falta dele? Do que exatamente ela  _sentia_  falta? Ela sentia falta de algo?

Ela pensou no Señor Senior, Senior de novo, desejando que ela tivesse encontrado uma maneira de passar mais tempo com ele. É, ele era velho, mas e daí? Se apenas ela tivesse trabalhar pra  _ele_ ao invés daquele perdedor do Drakken... Mas talvez aquilo significasse que ela realmente tivesse que trabalhar, né? Ela teria menos tempo para... fazer as unhas. ESTÚPIDA! Talvez ela  _pudesse_ ter feito o Junior entrar na linha... Quem sabe? Ele tinha os genes... era só um garotinho mimado.

É. Exatamente como ela.

Que deprimente.

Por volta de uma da manhã, elas haviam empacotado tudo o que tinha de ser empacotado, mas nenhuma das duas conseguia dormir, cada uma refletindo sobre suas perdas particulares. Kim havia aceitado que Ron estava fora de sua vida, e Shego que ela não havia  _tido_ uma 'vida' para começo de conversa. Ela havia tido um  _estilo_ -de-vida.

A solidão oprimia as duas.

O que agora fazia Shego feliz era sua ex-arqui-inimiga. E Shego sabia disso. Que diferença fazia?  _Por que?_ Ela poderia passar o dia todo tentando entender - ela já havia feito isso. Mas o fato permanecia - era Kim que realmente a fazia feliz. Feliz consigo mesma, com o mundo. Kim Possible - no quarto do outro lado do corredor.

Ela se levantou pensando que queria um drinque, - uísque, talvez - mas parou no corredor, encarando a porta fechada do quarto de Kim. Ela encarava e encarava, e eventualmente escorregou contra a parede e sentou-se no chão, joelhos contra o peito, ainda encarando.

Kim encarava o teto sem perceber. Ron se foi e no lugar... Ela não conseguia terminar o pensamento, mas ela sabia. Ela sabia o que era que ela não conseguia dizer:  _Shego_.

Ela continuava pensando sobre Shego e não pensando no  _porquê_ de estar pensando nela. Porque haviam...  _problemas_ demais com o conceito. Se apenas... se apenas ela pudesse  _falar_ com ela sobre... isso. Sobre elas. Talvez entrar em algum acordo. Alguma forma de elas estarem - próximas - sem ficarem... grudentas com a situação. Sem se comprometerem com nada.

_Se eu apenas pudesse dormir com ela... e eu digo APENAS DORMIR! Droga! Por que eu tenho que ficar dizendo essas coisas pra MIM MESMA? Eu sei o que quero dizer!_

Ela se levantou para ir procurar suco de maçã, não iria conseguir dormir - com ninguém - aquela noite.

E quando abriu a porta, Shego estava lá, sentada no chão do corredor, encarando-a. Kim congelou, mas não disse nada.

Shego também não disse nada.

Por dois minutos - tempo o suficiente para ambas entendessem o que não estavam dizendo uma a outra.

Kim, entrentanto, foi quem abriu a boca; "Você quer entrar?" ela disse suavemente, com a voz rouca.

Shego assentiu e se pôs sobre os pés, seguindo Kim à cama sem dizer uma palavra. Entrou debaixo dos cobertores sem dizer uma palavra.

Sem falar, ou pensar, apenas fazendo, Shego se virou, observando Kim que encarava o teto - ela posicionou seu braço sobre a barriga de Kim, e a puxou para si. Kim virou-se, olhando para o outro lado, e se aconchegou, as costas contra o corpo de Shego.

E foi assim que acordaram na manhã seguinte.

"--------------"

"Achei que você tivesse empacotado todo o necessário?" Kim perguntou, vendo Shego carregar caixa atrás de caixa, colocando-as dentro do trailer.

"Decidi pegar mais peças extras pro Humvee. Leva muito tempo para ir de uma base militar à outra em alguns lugares. É difícil saber o que realmente é necessário..."

"Pensei que o trailer já estivesse lotado."

Era a hora de confessar, mas Shego tentou soar razoável - "Estou colocando as caixas nas beliches." Em outras palavras, ela estava lotando a parte do trailer que devia ser usada como a cama dela. Elas haviam apostado na moeda, e Kim havia ganhado a cama tamanho-rainha para ela. Agora, aparentemente, a situação mudaria.

Kim entendeu imediatamente. "Boa ideia" ela disse, e deixaram por isso mesmo.

O caminho foi lento, mesmo na interestadual. Elas não conseguiam andar mais do que alguns quilômetros em alguns momentos sem ter que fazer manobras ao redor de algum tipo de acidente, e elas geralmente usavam o "super-parachoque" para empurrar os carros para fora do caminho, ou usavam o gancho para abrir caminho. Levou dois dias apenas para chegaram na Interestadual 80 em Wyoming. Essa seria uma  _longa_ viagem.

"Da próxima vez que formos pra um universo diferente, vamos fazer isso depois que a hora do rush acabar" Shego gracejou.

Elas passaram aquela noite perto de um Walmart. Tinha diesel e propano. E... Shego havia esquecido a escova de dentes.

Agora era a hora de cruzar Rocky Mountains, e se elas acharam que estavam indo lentamente  _antes_ , elas eram sortudas se conseguissem andar mais de 30 quilômetros por  _dia_. O problema eram as barreiras nos dois lados da estrada. Os carros e caminhões que repentinamente ficaram sem motoristas nunca conseguiram sair da estrada e cair do precipício, mas simplesmente bateram para trás e para frente. Algumas vezes elas gastavam o dia inteiro para conseguirem abrir caminho no engarrafamento. Kim se tornara adepta em controlar o guincho enquanto Shego enganchava vários veículos no cabo. As duas vasculhavam carros e trailers ao longo do caminho.

O plano era que Kim ficarai no trailer a maior parte do tempo, para poder continuar os estudos, enquanto Shego dirigia. Mas por conta das paradas frequentes, Kim decidiu que ficaria no banco do passageiro. Além do mais, havia uma vista linda ao longo da I-80 em Rocky Mountains. Ainda bem que era verão. Ela odiaria ter que fazer isso no inverno.

Os dias se arrastavam, cheios de rotina. E por mais que elas ainda dormissem juntas, as conversas amigáveis de sempre haviam quase que desaparecido. Se alguém estivesse observando-as, assumiria que Kim e Shego fossem meras colegas de trabalho em algum tipo de serviço de demolição pós-apocalíptico.

Durante os momentos de silêncio em que estavam juntas - momentos que elas tentavam evitar - ambas estavam tensas e desconfortáveis. Porque ambas tinham algo a esconder, algo que elas preferiam manter enterrado. A mesma síndrome, e algumas das mesmas razões por trás disso. Shego havia dito sem pestanejar que não gostava de mulheres, Kim se lembrava. E Shego sabia que Kim queria se casar e ter filhos com Ron. Como resultado, apesar da crescente atração que sentiam uma pela outra,  _e_ o conforto mútuo de estarem dormindo juntas, elas tinham certeza que a outra não estava interessada em levar o relacionamento mais longe.

E então continuaram com o trabalho. Mês atrás de mês, descendo as montanhas, cruzando o Great Salt Lake, adentrando a província Basin and Range do deserto de Nevada. Kim estudava a Teoria do Caos, Shego estudava medicina. O verão chegava ao fim quando elas começaram a cruzar Sierra Nevada em Reno. Metade de Outubro havia passado antes de verem São Francisco.

No primeiro dia em Berkeley, Shego acompanhava Kim, que procurava pelo escritório da professora Lyn, para caso ela acabasse sendo atacada por algo. As duas já andavam habitualmente armadas, a estranheza de vestir uma correia de armas só para ir lá fora havia esvanecido e se tornado também parte da vida delas em seu mundo.

Quando encontravam aquilo que Kim procurava, Shego voltou ao Humvee e estacionou o trailer num lugar mais razoável e então saiu para procurar por suprimentos. Graças ao clima suave de Califórnia, ela encontrou muito mais do que esperava, e seu humor começou a melhorar. Sair de perto de Kim ajudou, também. A tensão entre elas estava se tornando... cansativa. Ela gostaria de poder resolver esse problema de alguma forma... de algum jeito... na realidade, ela não sabia o  _que_ ela gostaria que simplesmente rolasse entre elas.

Ela ainda se considerava "hétero", não havia nenhuma dúvida. Mas... ela não veria problema algum... em ser mais próxima... de Kim. Mas só de Kim. Ela não era gay, afinal, e olhares nas mulheres de biquíni nos outdoors confirmavam isso. Sem interesse nenhum. Que bom. Nem um pouco gay. Mas Kim era uma outra história. É  _claro_ que ela somente se sentia assim porque Kim era a única pessoa disponível - lógico! Mas isso não mudava nada. Ela ainda gostaria de beija-la. E talvez... você sabe... algumas carícias. Nada safado. Bem... talvez um  _pouquinho_ safado... afinal, todos tinham uma ideia do que seria "safado", não é?

Shego certamente não estava interessada em nada que ela não pudesse dar um basta quando retornassem ao Mundo. Não que ela quisesse simplesmente se esquecer de Kim ou algo do tipo. Droga... o que  _é_ que ela queria, afinal? Bom, Kim não estaria interessada em nada do tipo... o melhor a se fazer era esquecer o assunto...

Já Kim, se xingava porque sabia  _exatamente_ o que queria de Shego - safadeza e tudo - e simplesmente  _não_ iria acontecer! Kim tinha muita coisa a perder... número um, isso significava que não teria filhos, obviamente. Não com outra mulher. Claro, haviam outras formas de engravidar, mas... simplesmente não seria a mesma coisa.

E então havia a imprensa. Não seria ótimo algo como: "Kim Possible em Romance Lésbico com Ex-Arqui-Inimiga". Droga. Imagine ter que olhar para seu pai e sua mãe nos olhos durante o jantar. Ou Ron. E Bonnie - que estaria mais velha, mas mesmo assim seria a Bonnie - seria como estar em um campo minado sem chance de escapatória. As pessoas iriam apontar para ela em qualquer lugar que fosse - "Ai vai aquela heroína lésbica que passou todos aqueles anos com aquela mulher vilã malvada... como você acha que elas passavam os dias? Hehehe."

Ainda bem que Shego não era gay. Kim estava percebendo que ela com toda a certeza do mundo poderia ser. Ou "bi", de qualquer forma, mas droga, que nuance, e as pessoas em geral não ligam muito para o rótulo "bissexual". Se você dormisse com outra mulher, você era "lésbica" querendo ou não. Pessoas estúpidas. Imprensa estúpida.

Shego estúpida. A Doutora  _tinha_ que ser hétero. Era tão... deprimente... e triste. O melhor a se fazer era esquecer o assunto.

"--------------"

E então numa noite:

"Droga!" Kim rangeu os dentes. Ela precisava fazer xixi, mas quando buscava pela lanterna, bateu na mesa e ouviu-a rolar para longe. Estava um breu no trailer, e ela não queria ligar a luz e perturbar Shego, que estava perto dela.

Mas Shego não estava dormindo. "Lanterna?" ela perguntou, referindo-se ao barulho.

"É. Você poderia acender só por um segundo?" Usar Shego como uma lâmpada noturna já havia se tornado um hábito.

"Tudo bem. Não tenha pressa." Shego levantou a mão e ascendeu o quarto com luz verde.

"Merda, acho que foi pra debaixo da geladeira..."

"Pode fazer o que você precisa fazer, Abobrinha. Minha mão pode ficar acesa o tempo que precisar. Não é nada demais."

"Okay. Vai ser só um minuto.

Tempo depois, Kim escorregou para debaixo dos cobertores e Shego abaixou as mãos ainda em chamas.

"Shego" Kim exclamou, "Toma cuidado com a sua mão! Você pode colocar fogo na cama, sabia!"

"Calma, relaxa, Kimmie!" Shego gargalhou, "Eu posso controlar a temperatura... acho que dessa você não sabia." Ela levou sua mão envolvida em plasma para perto do rosto de Kim, "Viu? Sem calor nenhum. Apenas luz. Se acalme..."

Kim estudava a mão brilhante em sua frente. Em todo esse tempo, ela nunca havia visto os poderes de Shego tão de perto antes. Ela nervosamente aproximou um dedo - e depois tocou a fumaça-líquida do plasma de Shego. Sem calor. Nada além de um tipo de pressão luminosa, quase como uma brisa. Ou o toque de uma chama fria. Ela aproximou a mão inteira ao lado da de Shego, e depois contra ela, palma com palma, assistindo o plasma brincar.

Lindo, também. O rosto de Kim estava a centímetros de distância do plasma, e então ela se aproximou ainda mais. Era como assistir a chama de dentro, e em câmera-lenta. O brilho e a cor verde se dissipavam e intensificavam aleatoriamente, mas com uma regularidade e um padrão que eram simplesmente... hipnóticos.

Kim entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Shego e virou a mão para trazer as costas da mão brilhante de Shego contra sua bochecha.

E então para a frente de seu rosto...

"Eu nunca havia percebido o quão lindo é..." Kim sussurou.

"É bonito mesmo, não é? Há muito tempo atrás, eu costumava observar por horas. Isso foi antes de eu aprender como mudar a temperatura... quase coloquei fogo no meu cabelo algumas vezes."

Kim sorriu ao imaginar aquela imagem. Era o primeiro sorriso que compartilhavam... em um bom tempo. Sem pensar, ou mesmo perceber o que estava fazendo, Kim fechou os olhos lentamente e pressionou seus lábios contra as costas da mão de Shego. 

E permaneceu ali. Todos os dez segundos, perdida na sensação. Quente. Macio. Suave.

Shego...

Shego!

Kim abriu os olhos abruptamente em pânico, mas imediatamente percebeu: era tarde demais. O que foi feito, foi feito. Ela removeu seus lábios da mão de Shego vagarosamente, e então soltou-a. Não havia nada a se fazer além de pedir desculpas.

"D - desculpa..." ela gaguejou.

Kim viu que Shego estava olhando para ela, mas não sabia identificar a expressão no olho do rosto da outra garota. Não  _parecia_ ser desgosto. Ou raiva. Ou - 

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Shego se aproximou e a beijou. Sua mão ainda envolvida em chamas frias repousou na bochecha de Kim, que estava surpresa. Shego não se moveu por um longo tempo, enquanto o lábio superior de Kim estava em meio aos seus. E então ela desceu e tomou para si o lábio inferior. Os olhos de Shego estavam fechados, Kim viu. Eventualmente, ela fechou os olhos também, e permitiu-se ser beijada.

Sem abrir a boca. Sem língua. Sem falta de ar, sem mãos bobas. Lábio com lábio, mão na bochecha. Apenas isso.

Shego com Kim.

Ela não tinha certeza como Kim reagiria a ser beijada - ela não havia respondido de uma forma entusiástica - Shego se distânciou e esperou por qualquer coisa que viesse. Mas não veio nada. Kim apenas abriu os olhos, olhou para os olhos de Shego por uma fração de segundo, e depois olhou para baixo, obviamente envergonhada, Shego pensou. 

 _Okay. Então é assim? Okay... aprendi a lição._ "Noite, Kim." Shego fez o plasma desaparecer e se virou, encarando o outro lado.

 _Diga algo!_ Kim pensou para si,  _Diga algo! Qualquer coisa! Por que eu não consigo DIZER ALGUMA COISA!_

"Noite..."  _Sua IDIOTA! DIGA ALGUMA COISA! MERDA!_ "... Doutora."

Por dentro, Kim estava berrando.

Nenhuma das duas conseguiu realmente dormir aquela noite.

"--------------"

E nenhuma das duas mencionou o ocorrido no dia seguinte. Ou o dia depois. Ambas apenas pensavam no quão complicado tudo aquilo era. Ambas gostariam que a situação fosse diferente. Nenhuma delas sabia ao certo  _como_ gostariam que fosse diferente.

Na terceira tarde depois do que aconteceu, a chuva caía em gotas gordas que batiam no teto metálico do trailer, abafadas pelo isolamento se transformavam em penetrantes rugidos do lado de dentro. Elas haviam concordado em parar o carro, e as brigas. Além do mais, era domingo, hora de Kim desfazer as tranças do cabelo de Shego para poder lavar.

Depois do banho, Shego vestiu uma das camisetas largas que ela usava como pijama, e amarrou a toalha no cabelo enquanto Kim ainda se banhava. E então elas tomaram suas posições no que servia de "sofá", para Kim re-fazer as tranças no cabelo de Shego novamente. Normalmente, Shego iria estar lendo um de seus livros de medicina - algo sobre enzimas, talvez - mas dessa vez, por algum motivo, ela apenas se sentou enquanto Kim mexia em seu cabelo. Ela havia esquecido do livro. É justo dizer que ela estava morrendo de vontade de falar com Kim. As coisas simplesmente não podiam continuar dessa forma. Elas tinham que resolver a situação. De uma forma ou de outra. E Kim terminaria em cerca de dois minutos. 

"Ki-" "She-" Ambas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Vá em frente" Shego ofereceu, aliviada por não ter que ser a primeira a falar. Ela não sabia se Kim queria falar do mesmo assunto, mas qualquer desculpa para atrasar o inevitável era aceitável.

"Não, você primeiro" Kim respondeu.

"Eu insisto, Abobrinha. O que foi?"

"Não, sério, você -"

"Kim!"

Shego conseguia ser teimosa as vezes. Kim sabia que ela tinha que ser a primeira. Ela daria qualquer coisa para não ser a primeira. Depois de uma pausa para reunir coragem, ela disse, "Eu acho que deveríamos falar daquela noite, Doutora."

"É, eu também." Shego conseguira o que queria, Kim lideraria a conversa.

"Okay... que bom. Então... uh... vá em frente..."

"Você vai em frente." Shego se arrepiou com a própria infantilidade, e estava contente em saber que Kim não podia ver seu rosto.

"Não, você." Kim também se arrepiou.

Suspirando profundamente, Shego revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, "Caramba! Nós somos  _TÃO_ patéticas!" Ela disse, séria. Elas  _eram_ patéticas! Mas Kim teve que cobrir a boca para tentar - sem sucesso - segurar as risadas.

"Qual é a graça?" Shego não sabia se deveria sorrir ou estar com raiva.

"Nós  _somos!_ Somos  _totalmente_ patéticas!"

O sorriso ganhou. Isso fez com que Shego pudesse dizer muito mais facilmente: "Olha, quando eu te beijei, eu -"

"Eu gostei," Kim interrompeu, falando rapidamente para soltar as palavras antes que pudesse mudar de ideia.

 _Isso_ surpreendeu Shego. Ela já estava preparada para dar várias desculpas. "Você... gostou?"

Kim não respondeu - era injusto Shego fazê-la responder novamente. Depois de pensar novamente, Shego percebeu.

"Porque... eu pensei que você estivesse -"

"Eu só estava assustada, só isso." Kim interrompeu-a novamente - e a surpreendeu novamente.

Shego finalmente se virou para olhar para ela. Os olhos de Kim se encontraram com os de Shego, dessa vez com confiança - ela não se esconderia mais. Havia prometido para si mesma. Não importa o que acontecesse, ela iria contar para Shego como se sentia. Se ela conseguisse descobrir como, claro. Eventualmente.

 _Assustada?_ Shego pensou. Dela? Não, isso era estúpido. Shego sabia exatamente o que "assustava" Kim - as mesmas coisas que ela. Provavelmente "É. Eu também."

"Você também?" Agora era a vez de Kim de se surpreender. E ela pensando que Shego sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo...

"É. É tão..." ela suspirou, "... complicado..."

Kim certamente concorda com ela. Mas isso não ajudava a pensar no que dizer a seguir. Algo... seguro... "Se nós voltarmos, você vai voltar a trabalhar com o Drakken?" O que ela quis dizer, logicamente, foi  _Você quer que estejamos juntas mesmo quando não tivermos que estar?_ Shego não era boba.

"Não. Não, eu... espera. 'Se'?" Uma distração, algo para ganhar tempo para pensar.

"Eu te disse que não é algo totalmente certeiro, Doutora..."

"É... mas eu nunca ouvi você dizer 'se' antes. Me pegou de surpresa." Shego recolheu os pensamentos da melhor forma que podia, "Eu não sei o que vou fazer, Kim. Eu não planejo a vida da forma que você faz. Eu simplesmente... deixo acontecer, sabe?" Felizmente, ela conseguiu responder a pergunta sem responder a pergunta. Uma pergunta segura. E ela não gostava realmente de se sentir 'segura'. "E você? Vai procurar pelo Ron?"

Era fácil mudar de assunto, e por mais que estivesse grata pela oportunidade, ela se odiava por não ir direto ao ponto.  _Eu estou estragando isso..._ ela pensou,  _eu definitivamente estou._

Kim suspirou e olhou para a janela, observando a noite molhada, "Eu disse tchau pro Ron quando deixamos Middleton, Doutora. Ele já seguiu em frente. E eu percebi que deveria fazer o mesmo..."

"Ah. Uhm... desculpa. Quero dizer..."

"Obrigada, Doutora." Kim sabia que Shego não achava que Ron fosse grande coisa. Ela estava totalmente errada, claro, mas era bom ouvi-la pedir desculpas de qualquer forma.

"Uh... you're welcome. De qualquer forma, a gente tem muito tempo pra pensar sobre o que nós..." Shego pausou. Ela havia dito 'nós' sem nem pensar. Kim perceberia? "... vamos fazer quando e se nós voltarmos. Podemos ficar aqui por um bom tempo ainda, certo? Não precisamos nos preocupar."

"Podemos ficar aqui pra sempre, Doutora" Kim disse, tentando não soar muito deprimente. Mesmo assim, era a primeira vez que ela havia dito aquilo, então fazia diferença. "Então... você disse que não era gay..."

Kim era a pessoa que devia ir direto ao ponto. E de forma muito repentina para o gosto de Shego.

"Eu sei o que eu disse". Evasiva.

Kim esperava que ela elaborasse. Shego era bissexual? Ela era hétero? Se sim, por que havia beijado ela? Ela  _precisava_ saber o que estava acontecendo, para sua própria sanidade.

Depois de uma longa pausa, tudo o que Shego disse foi, "Droga, Kim."

"O que..."

"Olha, somos só nós duas. Temos mesmo que ficar nos rotulando? Não podemos... ser o que quisermos... e ver... sabe, o que acontece?" Ela conseguira transformar a pergunta numa discussão de palavras que Kim havia utilizado. Segura novamente. Shego estava começando a odiar estar 'segura'. Por que POR QUE elas tinham que jogar esse jogo de gato e rato!

Isso soava como  _Eu não sou tão hétero quanto eu costumava ser, Kim,_ e ela não sabia realmente como se sentir em relação a isso. Haviam coisas que ela queria - e haviam coisas que ela não queria também.

"Eu não quero ser lésbica..." Kim disse, e soou ainda mais estúpido do que ela pensava. Por mais que fosse apenas meia verdade, era uma meia verdade que ela poderia ao menos aceitar agora.

Tudo o que Shego fora capaz de responder foi "Sério mesmo?" Ela não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. Sob as circunstâncias, o que Kim acabara de dizer soou bem,  _bem_ engraçado.

"Você tá rindo da minha cara."

"Logicamente... Digo... o que você quer dizer com isso, afinal?"

Kim suspirou, "Eu não sei exatamente o que significa, Doutora. Eu só sei que eu precisava dizer. Eu... eu preciso pensar..."

"Eu digo."

"Para."

"Me desculpe," Shego disse, sincera repentinamente. "Eu acho que sei o que você quer dizer. Eu só nunca pensei nisso... exatamente dessa forma." Shego pausou, esperando Kim responder, mas a outra garota simplesmente não conseguia colocar os pensamentos em ordem. E Deus, Kim estava  _corando_ de novo! Isso bastava...

"Então, Kimmie... só uma pergunta - eu posso te beijar de novo? Digo, qualquer dia desses?"

Qualquer dia desses? Kim estava aliviada que Shego havia dito essa parte. Ela não acha que seria capaz de beija-la naquele instante. Seria muito... estranho. Mas "algum dia desses"? Ela certamente não via problema algum, pelo menos enquanto pensava nas coisas.

"Sim. E... eu posso te beijar também, certo? Qualquer dia desses?"

"Só se você realmente precisar." Para a sua própria surpresa, Shego começou a rir, "Mas nós definitivamente  _não_  somos gay..."

" _Nem um pouquinho_  gay!" Kim também começou a rir.

E ambas pensaram, mas não disseram,  _mas ainda somos "patéticas"..._

"--------------"

O segundo beijo - se um beijinho na bochecha conta - aconteceu duas noites depois, quando disseram boa noite. O que importava era que Kim havia sido quem iniciara o beijo dessa vez. Isso abriu a porta para Shego, que seria a próxima a fazê-lo.

Terceiro beijo -

Shego usou sua vez para beija-la no dia seguinte, quando pararam no meio da ponte Golden Gate para admirar a paisagem. A neblina que rolava pelo mar, começou a se enfiar por debaixo da ponte indo em direção à baía. Como sempre, a neblina trouxe consigo uma quietude abafada - o choro das gaivotas morreu no cobertor de umidade. Elas podiam ouvir a respiração pesada uma da outra por conta da corrida, e apenas isso. De pé, lado a lado, Kim deu a mão à Shego. Suas respirações se acalmaram. Na beleza sublime daquela tarde, o sol que acabara de se pôr, o céu selvagem pintado de vermelho e azul, as duas únicas pessoas no planeta estavam de mãos dadas, observando a neblina. A cor das nuvens lembrou Shego do cabelo de Kim. Shego olhou para o cabelo de Kim. Kim, sentindo-a se mover, olhou para Shego - e Shego a beijou.

Simples.

Durou apenas alguns segundos.

Elas correram de volta para o Tubo, jantaram, leram, e se deitaram felizes e contentes. Se beijaram mais uma vez - o quarto beijo. Foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, no mesmo lugar - o quinto beijo - durou um minuto. Bocas abertas. O braço de Shego ao redor das costas de Kim, o de Kim ao redor da cintura de Shego. E então elas se distanciaram e olharam uma a outra.

Então, por consentimento silencioso mútuo, se beijaram novamente... por bastante tempo. Suas línguas se encontraram, e Shego levou uma de suas mãos para de baixo do suéter de Kim, e apertou seu peito por cima do sutiã.

O que foi além dos limites, muito longe, e muito rápido - para as duas. Shego não planejava realmente fazer aquilo. Ela só queria tocar a pele de Kim, talvez tocar suavemente sua barriga. E ela  _fez_ isso... só que ela não parou por ali, tão perdida no beijo como estava. Kim abriu os olhos e empurrou Shego repentinamente.

"Para..."

"Desculpa, Kim. Eu, uh, não queria... uhm..."

"Eu preciso saber de uma coisa, Shego. Eu  _tenho_ que saber - nós estamos... iremos..." Kim suspirou, sua coragem sendo completamente drenada. Não, coragem ou não, isso ela  _precisava_ saber, "Nós vamos continuar... nos vendo... quando - e se - voltamos para O Mundo?" Pronto. Ela conseguiu. Conseguiu fazer a perguntar. Que alívio! O que não havia passado pela mente de Kim era - e se Shego realmente respondesse?

Porque Shego  _sabia_ a resposta, "Existem... complicações, Kim. Eu sou uma criminosa. Sou procurada em onze países. Eu gostaria... eu gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas..." ela suspirou e se virou, desviando dos olhos que a sondavam, "Eu gostaria. Quero dizer - se você quisesse. Quero dizer... Quero dizer "sim". Eu acho que sim."

Tudo o que Kim ouviu foi "sim". Shego queria que fossem um "casal". Um "casal" gay. Um "casal" lésbico. Com ela.

E agora o que? A pergunta que estava partindo Kim ao meio. Por mais que ela quisesse estar com Shego - havia aquele 1% dela que não queria  que ela fosse "lésbica". Ela não conseguiria aguentar. E ela era uma figura pública conhecida demais para ser capaz manter em segredo. Todos iriam saber. Todos iriam... suspeitar... o tipo de coisa que elas faziam juntas. Todos apontariam...

"Kim? E... você?"

Apontariam e diriam coisas sobre ela, e cochichariam para seus amigos. Algumas pessoas a odiariam por isso. Haviam certos trabalhos que ela jamais teria permissão para ter, como professora, por exemplo - não que ela fosse querer se tornar uma professora - mas não ter  _permissão_ porque -

"Você poderia por favor dizer algo?"

... porque ela era lésbica era simplesmente... ultrajante! E esqueça ter filhos, ou se casar. Não no Colorado! A GJ sequer aceitaria uma agente lésbica? Bem, okay,  _talvez_  eles aceitariam, mas mesmo assim, seria um problema que ela teria que enfrentar aonde quer que fosse, com qualquer coisa que fizesse, com todos que ela conhecesse...

"Okay. Okay, Kim... Okay. Escuta. Eu te vejo em casa depois, tá? Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas.."

"Eu... Eu não posso, Shego..."

"É. Tá tudo bem. Te vejo depois -"

"Shego -"

"Tá tudo  _bem_ , Kim!" Shego começou a se afastar na direção de Oakland. Ela não conseguiria mais aguentar isso. Ela tinha que se afastar.

"Shego! Para! Escuta..." Mas Shego não parou, e começou a correr com tudo de si. Kim conseguia ouvir seus sapatos batendo contra a rua, cada passo mais inevitável que o último, cada passo distanciando uma da outra cada vez mais. Talvez para sempre. Kim queria correr atrás dela, mas não conseguia se mover. Seu coração não estava se quebrando - estava sendo rasgado, ela conseguia sentir isso fisicamente. Shego tinha uma metade, enquanto Kim tinha a outra. Uma das duas teria que soltar. Shego já estava a quarenta metros de distância, e seus dedos estavam escorregando do coração de Kim. Shego estava disposta a soltar o coração de Kim, então...  _estava_ soltando... com cada estalada de suas solas no pavimento...

"SHEGO! EU TE AMO!"

"--------------"


End file.
